Découverte
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: Cinq jeunes hommes séparer, grâce à l'un d'eux, retrouvailles des cinq garçons quatre ans après la fête de la guerre... Pour savoir se qui va se passer, il faut lire!
1. Mes sensations de sollitude

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:**

**Sources: **Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant se chap !!!!! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 !!!!! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sure que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !!!!

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !!!!!

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Voilà, c'est sortie !!

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUES !!!!!!

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !!!

C'est faux !!!!! Il ne le dit pas en français !!!!!

Bon, je vais vous laissez lire !!!!! Bonne lecture !

**Découverte.**

Chapitre1 : Mes sensations de solitude ainsi que celle de mon ami perdu ou pas…

Je suis assis derrière mon bureau, qui est très spacieux, aussi blanc que la neige, ayant une grande baie vitrée derrière le bureau, en train de feuilleter des dossiers, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ces quelques mois passés avec mes amis, mes compagnons d'armes. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que je ne les ai ni revus, ni eu de leurs nouvelles ! Enfin, un an que je ne communique plus avec mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, et les autres aussi. Quatre ans que cette guerre s'est terminé. D'ailleurs, le 4ème anniversaire de la paix va bientôt avoir lieu et je le passerai seul, comme tous les ans ! Enfin, je dis seul, mais j'ai quand même mes trois petits anges…

Le téléphone sonne et me sort de mes pensées. Je décroche :

-Allô, monsieur Winner à l'appareil !

-Salut vieil branche !

-Bon… Qui vous a permis de m'insulter de la sorte ?

-Du calme ! Du calme ! C'est moi, petit frère !

-D…Duo ?

-Voui !… Au fait, tu fais quoi pour l'anniv de la paix ?

-Je ne fais rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

-J'aurais bien voulu savoir si je pouvais le passées avec toi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de suite pensée qu'il devait le passée seul. Pourtant d'après ce que je sais, il vit sur L2 avec Hilde et cela m'avait fait mal car il avait préférer vivre avec une fille qu'il connaissait peu au lieu de vivre au côté d'un de nous quatre qu'il connaissait très bien. Mais bon, cela m'avait beaucoup étonné car je savais qu'il avait le béguin pour l'un de nous quatre. Je ne pouvais pas le laissez seul car pour moi c'était mon frère, et le laisser seul le jour de la paix, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, c'est pour cela que je vais lui dire oui, même s'il devait découvrir mon secret...

-Oui, pourquoi pas !

-Youpi ! J'te r'mercie kitty katt !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon ami !

-Et...

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il Duo ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais emmener des amis avec moi ?

Je sentit mon cœur se serrer en entendant qu'il voulait amener des amis à lui puis je l'entendit dire :

-Eh Quat-Chan t'es encore là ?

-Euh… Oui, oui, je suis là !

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que c'était à lui et ses amis que je pensais… Je sais, je sais ce que je vais lui dire :

-A ma société !

-Et ! Je te signale que tu es au tel avec ton meilleur ami, alors oublie ta société quelques secondes !

-Excuse-moi !

-Pas grave ! Au fait, si j'amène mes potes, c'est parce que je sais que se sera triste la fête sans un peu de fêtard comme mes potes !

Je me mis à sourire en l'entendant me le dire et lui répondit :

-Se sera avec plaisir de recevoir tes amis, Duo !

-Merci, Quat-Chan !

-Tu fais quoi la semaine prochaine ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas trop ! Mais tu peux venir dès lundi si tu le désirs !

-C'est vrai, cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, puisque je te le propose !

-Merci Quachou ! Bon, c'est pas ça, mais je vais te laisser et te dis à lundi ou peut-être mardi, ou…

-Par pitié Duo…

-Je plaisantais, je viendrais lundi dans la matinée !

-Alors à lundi !

Sur ce, je raccrochais, me tournais vers la baie vitrée et regardais la ville, ma ville. Bientôt je reverrais mon meilleur ami. Bon, il sera avec ses amis, mais se sera toujours mieux que rien. Il prendra du temps pour pouvoir me parler, comme on faisait quand on était en guerre. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je me remette à travailler. Je me retournais face au bureau, prit un dossier et le parcourut. On frappa à ma porte :

-Oui ! Dis-je.

J'aperçut une jeune femme, entrer, cette personne n'est autre que ma secrétaire et je l'entends me dire que mes associés sont arrivés et qu'ils m'attendent. Je soupirai, je ne veux pas y aller, mais je me levai, pris les diffèrents dossiers qui étaient sur mon bureau et la suivit. On traversa plusieurs couloirs pour arriver devant une grande porte blanche. Je la vis retourner à son secrétaire et moi, j'aurais bien fait de même mais cela n'était pas possible puisque je suis le patron de la plus grande entreprise du monde et des colonies. Je pris une grande inspiration et me préparais à entrer dans la pièce ou se trouvais une dizaine de personnes.

**Fin chapitre 1 !!!!**

Encore un chap de fini et encore une fic de commencer !!!!!

J'en ai marre, dès que j'ai plus d'idée, aller hop, une autre fic que je commence !!!! Faudrais peut-être que j'arrête d'en commencer des nouvelles et essayer de terminer les autres !!!! bon, celle-çi je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps et j'ai décider de vous faire un cadeau et mettre un nouveau chap d'une nouvelle fic !!!!! Je suis gentille quand même, je vous fais des cadeaux le jour de mon anni !!!!! Bon, je vous laisse bye !!!!!

Et laissez des rewiews pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouver et pour voir si je mets la suite ou pas !!!!


	2. Que faire quand on promet a un ami de ne...

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:**

**Source: **Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant se chap !!!!! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 !!!!! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sure que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !!!!

Réponse aux rewiews :

**Florinoir :** Merci pour ta rewiew, j'ai donc décidé de mettre la suite et j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi !!!

**Fred01 :** Merci pour ta rewiew qui ma fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu la trouve sympa j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre là !!! Donc voilà la suite et merci pour tes encouragement !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !!!!!

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Voilà, c'est sortie !!

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUES !!!!!!

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !!!

C'est faux !!!!! Il ne le dit pas en français !!!!!

**(C'est bien le copier-coller !!!!)**

Bonne lecture à vous !!!!!

**Chapitre 2 : **Que faire quand on promet a un ami de ne pas venir seul, mais avec des amis ?

Je raccroche. Cela m'a fait du bien de parler à mon meilleur ami. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas eut au bout du fil. Un an que je n'avais pas eut de nouvelle de lui, ni par téléphone, ni par mail. J'ai essayé de l'appelé plusieurs fois, car faut le dire, je me faisais du souci pour lui, mais on me disait soit qu'il était en réunion, soit qu'il était absent, ce qui m'étonnait de mon petit frère. Je suis assis là, derrière mon bureau et je me demande comment je vais faire pour retrouver les trois autres, enfin, pour Wu, cela va être facile vu que j'ai son adresse mail que Sally a bien voulut me refiler. J'ai du omettre de vous dire que Wu c'est installé avec Sally à la fin de la guerre et c'est tout ce que je sais à leur sujet. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, je n'en ai aucune idée. Une voix féminine me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Hilde ! Je dis surpris, mais…

-Si tu arrêtais de rêver, peut-être m'aurais-tu entendu frapper ! Coupa cette dernière l'air faussement énervé.

J'ai du omettre aussi de vous dire que je me suis installé sur L2 et que j'ai ouvert un orphelinat, à l'aide d'Hilde, ma meilleur amie. Elle et moi sommes les patrons de cet endroit que tous les enfants trouvent agréable. Et oui, j'ai ouvert un endroit pour des enfants de tout âge, car je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent ce que moi j'ai vécu avant d'être recueillis par le père Maxwell et la sœur Helen.

-Excuse-moi, mais je cherchais le moyen le plus rapide pour retrouver Trowa et Heero !

-Why ?

-Cette année je ne passerais pas la fête de la paix avec toi et Jimmy, mais avec les quatre autres pilotes, enfin, je l'espère ! Comme ça vous aurez la paix ! Lançais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu sais, tu ne nous dérange pas du tout…

-Je le sais, mais Jimmy et toi avez le droit a un peu d'intimité !!! Ca fait trois ans que je vous tiens la chandelle !!!! Et pis les autres me manquent, j'aimerais tant les revoirs !

C'est vrai que trois ans que je passe cette fête auprès d'Hilde et son fiancée, car oui, elle est fiancée depuis peu et j'avais l'impression et je l'ai toujours, d'ailleurs, quand je sors avec eux de temps en temps de leur tenir la chandelle. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai quand même vérifier que se dernier ne lui ferais pas de mal, en faisant des recherche sur lui et je l'ai aussi prévenu que s'il lui faisait le moindre mal il irais droit en enfer ! C'est vrai que j'aurais déjà sauter sur son fiancé si je n'avais déjà pas quelqu'un en vu, après avoir eut toutes les infos, bien sur !

-Je te comprends et je veux t'aider , enfin, si tu le veux bien !

-Je ne refuse pas ton aide car on ne sera pas trop de deux pour retrouver Tro et Hee-chan !

C'est vrai, Heero est quelques parts sur L1 et c'est toujours très difficile de retrouver le soldat parfait. Pour Trowa, eh ben, lui je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouvent ! La seule chose que je sache, c'est qu'il est rester dans son cirque avec sa grande sœur Catherine. En plus, si j'avais refuser son aide, elle m'aurais fais la guele pendant… longtemps ! Enfin, bref, je la regarde se diriger vers la porte de mon bureau puis l'entend me dire :

-Au fait, il y a un cirque qui viens de s'installer…

-Tu veux dire que…

-Mm ! Dit Hilde en me souriant puis sortir.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle retrouvera Hee-chan car j'ai très, mais alors très envie de le revoir. Enfin, bref, une fois tout seul, j'allume mon pc et envois à Sally :

"Salut Sal c Duo, coment va ? moi bien ! l'orphelinat marche sans problème, Hilde va bien, les enfants aussi et ils ont hâtes de te revoir ! Mais bon, se n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris, mais plutôt parce que j'aimerais que tu demandes à Wu s'il veut bien venir ici dans les prochains jours a venir, comme ça on passera la fête de la paix ensemble ! Tu es aussi invité, ne t'en fais pas ! Big kiss Shin"

Je l'envoyai à Sally, attendit l'accusé de réception puis sortit de mon bureau et de l'orphelinat, me dirigeant vers le cirque ou j'espère trouver Trowa. Je traverse ainsi plusieurs ruelles puis je finis par me retrouver devant un immense cirque.

"Si c'est bien le cirque où on a vu Tro la dernière fois, il s'est agrandie depuis !" pensa Duo.

**Fin chapitre 2 !!!!!!!**

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !

Duo : Ouais, même avant le chapitre 3 que d'autre attende depuis quelques temps !!!!!

Enfin, bref, j'ai bouclé ce chapitre pour ceux qui lise ma fic.

Comme je le dis toujours :

" Laissez des rewiews pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouver et pour voir si je mets la suite ou pas !!!!"


	3. Retour d'un ami

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:**

**Source: **Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant se chap !!!!! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 !!!!! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sure que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !!!!

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !!!!!

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Voilà, c'est sortie !!

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUES !!!!!!

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !!!

C'est faux !!!!! Il ne le dit pas en français !!!!!

(C'est super bien le copier/coller !!!! )

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

Florinoir: Je suis heureuseque ça te plaise, j'èspère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira!!!Oui, on va voir Tro... Et plus vite que tu ne le penses... Enfin, lis et tu verras!!!! Donc je l'ai mis en ligne pour satisfaire ton impatience!!!! Kisu

**nalie:** Donc, voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience!!! Pour savoir ou tout ça va mener, ben faut lire!!!! ;p kiss

Fred01: Je te remercie pour ces quelques commentaires et aussi pour le compliments qui, soit dis en passant m'a beaucoup plu!!!! Je vais tout de même noter tes commentaires dans un coin de ma tête!!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette fic et j'espère que cela continuras. kiss

Bon, je vais vous laissez lire !!!!! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Retour d'un ami...

Je suis assis, ici, près des animaux que j'adore, avec un livre dans les mains, à me demander ce que font mes coéquipiers que j'avais à mes côtés durant la guerre et qui, je l'avoue, me manquent énormément depuis qu'on s'est quitté. Surtout lui avec ses sourires et sa bonne humeur qu'il avait tout le temps, même quand tout allait mal, il souriait de se sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quoi... J'aimerais tant les revoirs, cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les cinq ensembles… La dernière fois était à la toute première fête de la paix, puis ensuite, plus aucune nouvelle… Cela fait quatre ans, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas revu ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'appelle…

-Trowaaaaa !!!! Cria une voie féminine qui me sortit de mes pensées et me fit sursauter.

-Cathie ! Dis-je surpris, mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle pour venir répéter, Tro !

-Excuse-moi, j'arrive ! Lui dis-je en me levant.

Je la vois entrer sous le chapiteau et moi, je vais vite fais poser mon livre dans ma loge puis la rejoint sous le chapiteau. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vais me placer devant la grande roue que Catherine utilise pour son numéro de couteau et j'attends que quelqu'un vienne m'attacher. Une fois que Pierre, un funambule, m'ais fixé sur la roue, il la fit tournée et s'écarta pour que Catherine puisse lancer ses couteaux. Je ferme les yeux et attends qu'elle ait finit de les lancés, pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, mais le fait de tout voir tourné… c'est pour ceci que j'attends qu'on arrête la roue. Apparemment Cathie a finit puisque qu'on vient de l'arrêter et qu'on me détache. Je rouvre enfin les yeux et tout tourne. C'est toujours ainsi après la répétition de se numéro. Je laisse Pierre me soutenir le temps que tout redevienne normal. Après quelques minutes, je lui dis que ça allait mieux, qu'il pouvait me lâcher, ce qu'il fit, en regardant tout de même si je n'allais pas flancher et donc me rattraper.

-Merci, Pierre ! Dis-je une fois stable sur mes deux pieds.

-Pas de quoi, Tro ! Me dis ce dernier, en souriant.

En voyant se sourire, un visage souriant me vînt à l'esprit. Un visage qui me manque énormément… Je la chassai vite et alla près de ma grande sœur. Je l'aidai à ranger ses couteaux, tout en discutant, ou plutôt, elle parlait seule. C'était souvent ainsi, elle fait une conversation a elle seule. Sur ce point là, elle me rappelle Duo quand il essayait de parler avec Heero… C'était vraiment très amusant de voir Duo parler pour deux. Je sortis de mes pensées et lui dis, une fois les couteaux ranger :

-Si on me cherche…

-Je sais, tu es près des cages au lion ! Dit-elle en me souriant tendrement.

-Hm !

Je sortit du chapiteau et me dirigeais vers les caravanes, plus précisément la mienne pour prendre le livre qu'IL m'a offert avant qu'on se quitte. C'est celui que j'ai posé avant d'aller aider ma sœur. Cela fait quatre ans que je l'ai et je ne l'ai toujours pas finit… Ben, oui, dès que je commence à le lire, je me souvient de nos années passées côte à côte, à se soutenir, dans les moments les plus difficiles... Je rentre dans ma loge et je prends le bouquin qui était posé sur ma table de chevet. Cet ouvrage a une grande valeur pour moi, tout d'abord parce que c'est LUI qui me l'a offert et deuxièmement, je le trouve très intéressant. En fait, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon, qui est différent des autres personnes de la cité où il vivait. Il souffrait énormément de cette différence et, en plus de ça, il avait de gros problème d'entente avec son père. Surtout sur le fait que se jeune garçon allait souvent dans la ville, habillé en pauvre et découvrait comment vivait son peuple. Un jour il partit de chez lui et décida de découvrir le monde. Il commença tout d'abord par visiter le pays qui se situait juste a côté de chez lui. Il y arriva et eut quelques embrouilles et il fut aider par un jeune homme toujours enjoué, mais au passé sombre…

-Pour le peu de chapitre que j'ai lus, cette histoire me fait penser à une que je connais. Enfin, je verrais quand je l'aurais terminé !

-Terminé quoi ? Me demande une voie.

Cette voie je la reconnus tout de suite, je n'eus pas besoin de lever ma tête pour savoir que c'était un de mes compagnons d'armes. Je n'ai jamais pus oublié la voie de mes coéquipier que j'ai côtoyé durant la guerre.

-Alors, tu me réponds ? Demanda cette voie.

-Duo ! Dis-je en relevant tout de même la tête.

-Vi, c'est moi en cher et en os !!!! Me dit-il en souriant. Alors, terminé quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Bah, tu as dis "Enfin, je verrais quand je l'aurais terminé !" ! Alors ?

Ce "baka" me fais rire en faisant des singeries, puis je stoppes en remarquant qu'il m'avait écouter ! Je me demande s'il était la depuis longtemps.

-Tu es la depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je.

-Nan, je t'ai juste entendus dire "enfin, je verrais quand je l'aurais finis !". Satisfait ?

-Hm !

-Et tu verras quoi au fait ?

-Si tu veux le savoir, j'te passerais le livre et tu le verras par toi même !

-Sorry, Tro, mais j'aime pas beaucoup lire !

-Tant pis ! Au fait, tu fais quoi ici ?

C'est vrai que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est là devant moi. En tout cas j'espère que ce n'est pas pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle sur les autres…

-Je venais voir si tu faisais quelques choses la semaine de la fête de la paix !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben, j'ai appelé Quachou pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et je lui ai demandé se qu'il faisait ce jour et comme il m'a répondu rien de spécial, j'ai eus la brillante idée de tous nous réunir !

-Hm, pourquoi pas !

-Trop cool, manque plus qu'Hee-chan et Wuffy ! Après, on sera tous les cinq réunis, comme avant !

Soudain je vois ma sœur s'approcher de nous et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va chauffer. C'est vrai que depuis que je suis revenu aussi triste, après m'avoir forcé à lui expliqué pourquoi, elle est devenue une vrai mère poule. Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, je l'aime bien comme elle est ! Tiens, elle a l'air en colère.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demande-t-elle à Duo, sans un "bonjour, comment vas-tu ?"

-Bonjour ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je viens chercher ton frère pour pouvoir passé un peu de temps avec lui et les autres ! Répond Duo sur le même ton agressif qu'avait utilisé Cathie.

-Non, Trowa ne vous accompagneras pas !!! Vous l'avez fais assez souffrir comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, avec un thon coléreux.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

Un autre chapitre de bouclé, en peu de temps !!!!

Duo :T'en a fini un autre avant ?

Viiii !!!!! J'ai finis le chapitre trois (comme celui-là ) de l'histoire ou Quatre et Duo sont frères et pas normaux !!!! Et que Heero et Tro sont tout à fait normaux, sauf, que, comme à leur habitude, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, enfin Tro parle plus Qu'Heero !! Enfin, celle-là est déjà en ligne !!!!

Duo : Et tu compte bientôt finir le chap 3 de l'histoire où Quat-chan et moi on est gigolos ?

Oui, quand mon trou sera partit et que j'aurais une idée pour la suite !!!!

Duo : J'espère que se sera pas dans un an !

T'inquiète, ça avance petit peu par petit peu !!!!! J'ai quand même presque une page !

Biz et dites-moi par rewiews si ça vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite !!!


	4. Ma vie de famille

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant se chap -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peutêtre, enfin, c'est même sure que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peutêtre des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

Florinoir: T'as raison, on ne demande pas l'avis à la tache, mais bon... Elle l'a quand même donnée! je n'ai même pas eut besoin de me mettre au boulot pour ce chapitre, puisqu'il était déjà écri... Mais comme je partais à l'école et que je suis en internat... voilà quoi! Merci pour ton encouragement et voilà donc la suite!

Nalie: Tro a souffert en... quelques chose que tu verra par la suite! Et le retour d'Hee-chan estpeut-être dans ce chapitreou dans celui d'après ou encore dans le prochain chap qui sait...Voilà donc la suite!

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sortie !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUES !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

Bon, je vais vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Ma vie de famille…

Je suis dans la cuisine et je fais la vaisselle tout en pensant à mes frères d'armes. C'est fous, mais dès que je suis seul, je repense au moment que j'ai vécus avec eux pendant la guerre. Et surtout, je repense à lui… Il mettait l'ambiance dans la planque avec ses blagues et ses surnoms stupides ! Soudain, j'entends une voix d'enfant m'appeler qui me sort de mes pensées et j'ai juste le temps de me sécher les mains et de me retourné que je me retrouve avec une petite fille dans les bras. Cette fillette va vers ses trois ans. Elle des cheveux mi long, noir et tressé en deux petites tresses qui a été faite par sa mère et elle a des yeux de couleur verte, comme l'émeraude. En voyant ses yeux, cela me fais penser à Trowa et a chaque fois, je me mets à penser à notre ancienne vie à tous les cinq.

-Papaaaa ! Me cria la petite.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?

-Maman m'a dis de te prévenir qu'elle a reçut un mail et elle veut que tu ailles la voir !

-Allez, lui dis-je en souriant, allons rejoindre ta mère !

Elle me fais un de ses grands sourires que j'aime tant puis on monte les escaliers de notre maison ! Ah, j'ai du oublier de vous dire que je me suis installé dans une maison et que j'y coule des jours heureux, entourés de tous ceux que j'aime.

-Papa ! Me dit la petite.

-Oui ?

-Tu me raconteras la suite de l'histoire de toi et tes namis ?

-Bien sur mon cœur, mais c'est amis et pas namis !

-Voui, papa !

Je lui sourit et elle me sourit elle aussi. Nous sommes en haut des escaliers et je me diriges vers ma chambre qui est pas très loin de celle de mon petit ange que je porte dans mes bras. Je rentre dans ma chambre et j'aperçoit ma femme assise devant notre bureau, en train de lire quelque chose. Je me rapproche d'elle et je lui demande :

-Sally ?

-Mmm ?

-La petite…

-Et ze ne suis pas petite ! Dit la petite avec une moue vexée.

Je souris en voyant cette petite moue adorable qu'elle nous fait quand elle est vexée, je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, sachant qu'elle n'y résiste pas, avant de reprendre :

-Raya m'a dis que tu as reçus un mail et que tu voulais me voir ! Est-ce grave ? Demandais-je quand même un peu inquiet.

-Non, Wufei, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste Duo qui m'a envoyé un mail !

-Que dit-il ? Demandais-je précipitamment, ce qui fit rire Sally.

-Il me dis qu'il va bien, que l'orphelinat marche sans problème, que les enfants et Hildie ont hâtes de nous revoir et il veut savoir si tu veux bien venir pour passé la fête de la paix ensemble !

-Si toi et Raya pouvez m'accompagner, j'y vois aucun inconvénient !

-Pour moi c'est ok, mais pour Raya, j'en sais rien, car il n'est même pas au courant que nous sommes mariés et encore moins que nous avons une adorable petite fille !

-Répond lui oui !

-Ok ! Et…

Comprenant ou ma femme veux en venir, je lui dis, en faisant un sourire d'un gamin qui va faire une grosse bétise :

-Ne lui dit rien de nous, juste que c'est ok !

Je vois Sally faire oui de la tête avec un sourire amusé et je la regarde rédiger le mail, puis au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par reporter mon attention sur mon petit ange et je remarque seulement qu'elle s'est endormie. Je n'ai pas envie de l'amené dans sa chambre, alors je soulève les couverture et je la pose sur le lit. Je remets les couverture sur elle pour pas qu'elle prenne froid et m'assoit près d'elle. Elle se retourne, mais ne s'est pas réveillée, au fait que je m'assois sur le lit et aussi en ne me sentant plus contre elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sa mignonne petite bouille endormit et sourit.

-Le mail est rédigé et envoyé ! Me dit Sally.

-Merci beaucoup, Sally !

-Pas de quoi ! Dit-elle en me souriant.

J'adore les sourires que me fais ma femme… Mais au fait, j'y penses, comment Duo a fait pour avoir l'adresse mail de ma femme ?

-Sally ?

-Oui, chéri.

-Comment Duo a-t-il eut ton adresse mail ?

-Avant de se quitter, il me l'a demandé et je lui ai donné ! Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut qu'on prépare les bagages !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je les ferais !

-Comme tu veux ! Moi, je m'occuperais de notre fille pendant ce temps là !

Je la vit affirmer puis se rapprocher de moi. Je la prends sur mes genoux et l'embrasse. Une fois le baiser rompus, je lui souris et lui murmure que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une merveilleuse femme comme elle et aussi de m'avoir donné un enfant. Même si j'aurais préféré un garçon, je ne lui en veux pas car j'adore tout de même notre fille. C'est un vrai trésor tombé du ciel. Si Duo m'entendais dire ça, il me dirais que j'ai vachement changer, ce qui est vrai ! Maintenant je pense que les femmes sont aussi fortes que les hommes, surtout pour porter un enfants et le supporter la grossesse pendant neuf mois. Moi j'ai beaucoup de la chance car Sally ne sais jamais plaint de douleur. La seule chose qu'elle me disait s'est quand Raya bougeait dans son ventre et qu'elle me laissait toucher pour que je la sente à mon tour bouger. Ca me fais penser qu'on a pas eut de sortit tous les deux au restos depuis sa grossesse, justement. Tiens, j'ai une petite idée.

-Chérie ? Demandai-je.

-Mm ?

-Après la sieste de la petite, on pourrais aller se promener et aller manger dans un restaurant tous les trois, qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation, monsieur Chang.

-J'en suis très heureux, madame Chang !

-Je t'aime, Wufei !

-Moi aussi, Sally, je t'aime.

-Et moi ze vous aimes tous les deux ! Cria une petite voix à moitié endormit.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que notre petit ange à Sally et a moi était réveillée. Je me retourne légèrement et la prends dans mes bras. Je regarde Sally qui sourit en voyant en nous voyant ma fille et moi.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux ! Me dis ma femme.

-Mmm, dis-je, t'as pas des bagages à commencer ?

-Si ! Me répondit-elle en me faisant un sourire amusé.

-Papa ? Me demande Raya.

-Oui, mon cœur ?

-On va où ?

-Tu te rappelles des histoires que je te racontes avant d'aller te coucher ?

-Celle avec les graannddss robots que tu piotais ? Me demande ma fille en écartant les bras.

-C'est pi-lo-tais ! La repris-je

-Pi-lo-tais ! Dit Raya en m'imitant.

-Oui, mon ange ! Et ben, un de mes amis nous a invité à passer la fête de la paix avec lui et aussi les trois autres.

-YYYYYOOOUUUUPPPPPIIIIIIIIIII ! Me cris Raya dans les oreilles.

Je la vois descendre du lit en sautant et courir en dehors de la chambre. Je la suis et la vois entrer dans une pièce. Cette salle n'est autre qu'une pièce où est ranger le linge prorpre. J'y rentre aussi et j'entends Raya demander à sa mère :

-Ze peux t'aider, s'il te plait maman ?

-Aller, répondit ma femme à notre fille, viens ici !

-Et moi, je fis en lui faisant un grand sourire digne de Duo et de ma fille, je peux aussi venir aider ?

Je la vois acquiescer puis retourner le nez dans la valise. Je vais vers ma fille et l'aide à préparer sa valise qu'elle a tenu à faire. Je regarde un peu les vêtements qu'elle mets dans la valise puis lui dis, en lui montrant un ensemble chinois que j'aime beaucoup :

-Mon ange, pourquoi ne mets-tu pas cette ensemble dans ta valise ?

-Ze l'avais pas vu, mais merci de me l'avoir trouvé mon papa na mwa !

Je lui donnais et souris en la voyant essayer de le faire entrer dans sa valise. Je finis par regarder tout de même ma femme qui a un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et je comprends pourquoi. J'entends soudain sangloter et reporte mon attention sur ma fille.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ze n'arrive pas à faire entrer l'ensemble que tu aimes !

-Attends, on va tout enlever et la refaire, ok ?

-OK ! Me répond Raya en ayant retrouvé son sourire.

Nous enlevons toutes les affaires qu'elle a mis dans sa valise et la refaisons ensemble, sous l'œil attendri de ma femme qui avait finit les notre.

**Fin du chapitre 4 !**

Et hop, un autre chapitre de finit ! Et en peu de temps !

Duo : Ouais mais tu m'avais dis que celui là tu avais une petite idée derrière la tête !

Ouais ! Mais ça va pas être la même chose pour le prochain chapitre !

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Ben… Je sais plus ce qu'il y avait dans celui-là !

Duo : Bon, j'ai compris, faut que je tue ton grand frère pour l'avoir effacer du disque dur, c'est ça ?

OUI ! Je sais que j'ai été bête, que j'aurais dû le mettre sur disquette, mais bon, on ne peux pas revenir en arrière !

Duo : Tu veux une mort douce où très lente ?

Très lente !

Duo : Ok ! Au fait, je suis avec qui dans cette fic ?

Tu le verras bien dans les prochain chapitre qui vont suivre !

Biz et dites-moi par rewiews si ça vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite !


	5. Comment une réunion tourne au malheur!

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant se chap -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sure que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**nalie :** Comme tu le verra dans ce chap Heero n'est pas apparut, et il n'apparaîtra pas dans celui là, mais dans le prochain, promis! Tu as raison, moi aussi je trouve Raya trop craquante! Et j'ai hâte de vous "montrez" la tête des autres pilotes quand ils apprendrons pour Wu et aussi pour Quatre... Kiss

Florinoir Tu as raison, mais j'avais envie de changer du Wufei grognon! Et pis, j'le trouve pas mal comme ça, pas toi? Big kiss.

Nolwe the Lady Dragon: Alors, voilà donc la suite que tu attends! Moi aussi je trouve Raya mignone, enfin, Duo et les autres auront un choc quand ils la verront! kiss

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sortie !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUES !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Pitite note: **Désolé pour le retard! J'ai eut quelques soucis!

Bon, je vais vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Comment une réunion tourne au malheur!

Je mis ma main sur la poigner et ouvrit la porte. J'entrais dans la pièce qui n'est autres qu'une salle de réunion. Dans cette pièce, il y a une grande table pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes et des chaises assez confortable. Je rentre dans cette salle et salut mes associés tout en me dirigeant vers mon fauteuil qui est en bout de table et tout autour, il y a des personnes qui relise leur dossier qu'ils vont me présenter.

Je fit vite fait le tour de la grande salle qui était de couleur orangée avec des tableau de peintre connus. On m'a toujours dis que cette couleur était vive et j'adore l'atmosphère qu'elle nous renvoie. Et surtout parce que deux de mes trois petits anges adore cette couleur.

-Bonjour messieurs ! Dis-je. On peut commencer ! Monsieur Walt, comment va l'entreprise ?

J'ai entendus dire que ce nouvel employé était un maître des affaires ! J'espère qu'il a été digne de ma confiance ! En effet, lui donner mon entreprise de matériaux pour enfants.

-Elle fonctionne très bien, monsieur Winner, en effet, rien que ce mois-ci, nous avons récolter plus de 1 000 000 d'Euros !

-Très bien ! Je vois que j'ai eut raison de vous donnez ma confiance depuis le début !

-Et j'en suis honoré, monsieur !

-Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir me dire et m'expliquer quel est et en quoi consiste votre projet car je n'ai pas eut le temps de regarder !

-Je pensais vous proposez une sorte de porte bébé !

-Avez-vous commencer à en dessiner ?

-En effet, voilà un exemplaire, qui n'est pas tout à fait finit ! Me dit-il en me tenant des plans.

Je les parcours vite fais, et franchement, je penses que je devrais lui accorder ce projet ! Mais je ne suis pas tout seul, faut que mes associé soit eux aussi d'accord ! Mais j'avoue que se serait beaucoup plus pratique pour les femmes qui font certaines choses en tenant leur enfant ! Je fais passez ce plan à un de mes associés qui le regarde attentivement. Je le vois ensuite le passez à son voisin et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne vers Walt. Je les voit réfléchir et parler aussi entre eux.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demandais-je.

-Je pense, dit une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans, que ce système serait très intéressant !

-Nous le pensons aussi, dit un vieil homme, mais nous voudrions que vous nous argumentez pourquoi ce choix, monsieur Walt !

-Très bien ! Cette idée m'est venu un jour où je suis allé mangé chez des amis et ou j'ai vu la femme de mon ami travaillé avec son bébé dans ces bras ! Après plusieurs jours j'ai décidé de mené personnellement une petite enquête sur les jeunes mères et la plupart de ces dernières travaillent chez elles en portant leurs enfants ce qui n'est pas pratique pour, par exemple faire la cuisine !

-J'avoue que votre argument tiens la route et je vote pour ! Dit le vieil homme.

Tout le monde vota pour et ils attendirent mon verdict. Je regardais tour à tour mes associés puis regardais Walt, qui montrais des signes d'impatience.

-Walt, je dois avouer que votre projet et vos arguments tiennent la route !

-M…Merci, monsieur !

-C'est pour cela que je veux bien vous accorder le droit de vous laissez produire ce…

C'est vrai que je me souviens pas de comment il allait appelé ce petit chef d'œuvre.

-Porte bébé, monsieur Winner !

-Une fois tout vos plan finit et détaillez, faites les fabriquez par Création Corp, si cela, ne vous gêne pas, Dener !

-Non, j'en serais ravis, monsieur Winner ! Répondit Dener.

-Je vous remercie ! Me dit Walt.

-Et dés qu'ils seront prêt, mettez en deux de côté !

-Comme vous voudrez, monsieur Winner !

Je sens que ce projet va rapporter beaucoup d'argent, mais surtout qu'il pourra aider beaucoup de jeune mère. Bon, si je me souvient bien, il y a encore deux projets pour aujourd'hui et après je pourrais rentré chez moi voir mes trois petits anges…

-Bon, le prochain projet, si je me souviens bien est le votre, mademoiselle Noire ?

-En effet, monsieur Winner !

Elle m'explique et m'argumente son projet. Et je vois à la tête de mes associés que cela ne leur convient pas !

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demandais-je à mes associés.

-Ceci est un bon projet, mais… Commença un jeune homme d'une 30aine d'année.

-Permettez moi d'en doutez ! Dis le vieil homme.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi, monsieur Marquez ? Demandais-je un peut énervé.

C'est vrai que je trouve l'idée très originale et les arguments étaient très convainquant, enfin pour moi !

-Tout simplement parce que cela nous rappellerais le temps de la guerre ! Les morts et…

-En effet, cela pourrais nous la rappelée, mais il n'y aurais pas que les mauvais souvenir !

-J'en conçois, monsieur, mais il y a plus de mauvais souvenir qu'autre chose !

-C'est faut ! M'écriai-je énervé, je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'est la guerre puisque je l'ai faite au côté des gundam ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de les dénigrer de la sorte !

-Mais… Ils ont tout fait pour que la paix n'arrive pas !

-Je vous interdit de dire de pareil sottise ! Vous ne savez pas pour quoi et pour qui se battaient les pilotes de gundam !

-Et vous non plus, je vous signale !

-Je le sais mieux que quiconque car je faisais partis de ces pilotes ! Mademoiselle Noire, je vous accorde le droit de faire fabriquer ces figurines !

-Bien, monsieur, et voulez-vous que je vous en mettes un de côté ?

-Oui, je veux que vous me mettiez les 5 gundams de côté, en double exemplaire, s'il vous plaît !

-Bien !

-Je suis désolé, mais je mets fin dès maintenant à notre entretient ! Sur ce, dis-je en me levant, au revoir et bonne fin de journée !

Je sortit de la pièce et rejoint mon bureau. Là, je m'assit sur mon siège et je me retournais du côté de la baie vitrée où l'on voyait bien la ville. J'ai hâte de revoir Duo ! Vivement lundi ! Je devrais réussir à me dégager la semaine prochaine et laissez mon sous directeur s'occuper de l'entreprise et ainsi consacrer du temps à Duo, mais aussi à mes trois petits anges !

Oui, j'ai trois petites anges qui vivent avec moi dans mon grand manoir qui semblait vide avant qu'elles y viennent. Je dois dire que je vivais seul avec des domestiques, et je ne me suis jamais marié, même si toutes mes sœurs me répétaient qu'il le fallait, que se n'était pas bon que je reste seul, et moi je leur ai toujours dit que mon cœur était déjà pris et que c'est pour cela que je ne me suis jamais lié avec une femme. Elles ont vite compris que c'était peine perdu, que j'était aussi entêter que notre père et surtout, ma grande sœur Iria leur avait dit de me laissez tranquille suite a une longue discussion que j'avais eut avec elle et que je lui avais dis que j'aimais quelqu'un et que je ne savais si lui aussi m'aimais.

Ce jour là, elle m'avait dit d'attendre et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai attendu en souffrant de son indifférence envers moi ! Mais avant je pouvais le supporter car Iria était auprès de moi, mais maintenant… Maintenant qu'elle m'a quittée, je me retrouve seul avec trois petites filles qui sont adorable et qui ressemble tellement à leur mère qui me manque énormément !

**Fin du chapitre 5 !**

Bon, voilà un autre chapitre de finit ! un peu en retard, je l'avoue, mais c'est que je n'ai pas eut beaucoup le temps d'écrire !

Duo : Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

Ben, en fait j'ai fais un des trois stages pour avoir mon bafa et devenir animatrice !

Duo : tu l'as eut ton stage ?

Vouiiiiii ! Maintenant faut que j'attaque le second !

Enfin, bref, voilà pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps ! J'espère que vous me pardonnez et je pense mettre un second chapitre en même temps !

Si ça vous plaît toujours autant faite le moi savoir ! Même si ça ne vous plaît pas, remarque !


	6. Retrouvaille de trois amis et bonne nouv...

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant se chap -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sure que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sortie !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUES !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

Bon, je vais vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille de trois amis et bonne nouvelle!

Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé Trowa, il me manque plus que la réponse de Wufei et le résultat de la recherche d'Hilde. Je regardais une nouvelle fois la sœur de Trowa qui nous posait problème car elle ne volait pas que son petit frère nous revoit, de peur qu'on le fasse souffrir, mais qu'elle idée !

-Ne vous inquiété pas mademoiselle Bloom, personne ne fera de mal à Trowa, je vous le jure !

-Je ne vous crois pas ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne vous fais plus confiance ! Vous… Vous lui avez fait…

-Cathie ! S'exclama Trowa.

-Je suis désolé, petit frère, mais je ne veux plus te voir souffrir !

-Hein ? M'exclamai-je totalement à l'ouest.

-Laisse c'est rien ! Me dit Trowa, puis il reprend en s'adressant cette fois-ci à sa sœur, Cathie, s'il te plaît je te le demande !

-Si tu tiens à souffrir une deuxième fois c'est ton problème, mais ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi, tu l'auras chercher !

Moi, je suis là, en train de regarder Catherine s'engueuler avec son frère parce que j'ai proposer à ce dernier de m'accompagner pour passer la fête de la paix ! C'est pas que j'aime pas la sœur de Tro, mais il est majeur et vacciner, donc il fait ce qu'il veut ! La voix de Tro me sort de mes pensées :

-Duo, pars devant, je te rejoins !

J'obtempère et vais l'attendre à l'entrée du cirque. Une fois arrivé là-bas, je regarde tous les endroits puis finit par regarder Trowa et sa sœur. Je le voit lui parler quelques minutes, puis je l'aperçoit prendre sa sœur dans ces bras. Là, je suis sur le cul en voyant cette scène. En apercevant Trowa venir vers moi, j'en conclu qu'il a réussi à faire céder sa sœur. Une fois près de moi, je commences à prendre la route qui mène à mon petit chez moi. Au bout d'un moment, je décide quand même de briser le silence qui c'était installé en disant :

-Tu sais que tu as changer ?

-A bon !

-Ouais ! Et j'en ai eut la preuve il y a quelques minutes !

J'aperçut son regard qui me posait une question et je lui dit :

-Hein, c'est quoi la question ? Sorry, mais je ne comprends pas les questions muettes !

-Pourtant tu comprenais bien Heero !

Je me mis à rougir furieusement et Trowa éclata de rire. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire. Je me repris, regardais les environs et m'aperçut qu'on était presque arriver chez moi.

-Alors tu sais rire ! M'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, me dit-il en souriant, et parler aussi, si tu veux tout savoir !

-Eh ! Mais c'est que le Tro devient comique ! Criais-je en ouvrant la porte de ma maison qui était fermée à clef.

-C'est à force de te côtoyer qu'il devient comique ! Même si cela m'étonne de Trowa ! Dit une voix que je connaissait très, mais alors très très bien !

Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit lui… l'homme… l'homme que j'aime qui est dit ça ! Cela m'étonnerais fort qu'Hildie l'est déjà retrouvée ! Je ne peux pas le croire, mais pourtant c'est bien sa voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je voulut en avoir le cœur net, c'est pourquoi je demandais :

-Hee…Heero ?

-Hn, Dit la voix en sortant de l'ombre, tu voulait que se soit qui, le pape ?

-Euh… Non… Dis-je avant de lui sauter au cou. Je suis si heureux qu'Hildie t'es déjà retrouvée !

Je restais pendu à son cou quand je me rendit compte que je n'avais pas encore vu Hilde apparaître devant nous. C'est pour cela que je finit par lui demander :

-Au fait, Hilde n'est pas là, avec toi ?

-Si, je suis là ! Me dit cette dernière en sortant de la pénombre.


	7. Retrouvailles

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Florinoir:** Merci pour les encouragement! Parce que crois moi j'en ai besoin! Enfin voilà donc un chapitre de plus! Kiss

**nalie:** Merci pour ta rewiew qui ma fait très plaisir! oui, je sais que mes deux chapitres mis en même temps ont été une bonne surprise, pour ce qui est de Quatre, et ben, en fait, t'en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre, normalement! Je suis contente que tu sois ravi d'avoir vu Hee-Chan! kisu.

**chun:** Voila donc la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre qui, je l'avoue, est le plus long de tous! kisu.

Bon, je vais vous laisser lire ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Rencontre inattendue…

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car nous allons enfin tous nous revoir. Je vous regarde marcher devant moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de me dire que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir rencontrer. Moi qui répétais sans cesse que les "onna" étaient faible, je crois qu'avoir eut ma petite Raya et Sally m'a fais changer d'avis. Et puis de toute façon, comme me le disais sans cesse Duo, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis ! Tiens, en parlant de lui, je me demande ou il en est avec l'iceberg man, comme il l'appelait sans cesse. Enfin, je le verrais bien chez Quatre. Je regarde en direction de mes deux amours et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Raya ressemble beaucoup à sa maman, et Sally, elle, me dit qu'elle me ressemble ! C'est vraiment très drôle car c'est la seule chose ou nous nous prenons la tête car nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Pourtant beaucoup de monde nous dit qu'elle nous ressemble à tous les deux ! La voix de ma fille me sors de mes pensées.

Alors papa, tu restes là ? Me demande-t-elle.

J'arrive mon cœur ! Lui répondis-je en souriant de l'impatience qu'elle montre.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne les a jamais vu et qu'avec toutes les histoires que je lui raconte, elle a hâte de les rencontrer. Je la vois ma tendre les bras et je sais de suite qu'elle veux que je la porte dans mes bras, ce que je fais tout de suite, sans hésiter. Je rejoints Sally qui nous attends près de la porte d'embarcation, un sourire au lèvre. Une fois près d'elle, je lui rendit son sourire et lui dis que nous pouvons y aller. Je montres nos trois billets puis nous passons la porte pour monter dans la navette spatiale. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous allons nous installer à nos place. Sally se met du côté de la fenètre, Raya sur les genoux et moi, et ben je m'assois à côté de ma femme et de ma fille. La navette décolle et j'entends ma Raya me demander :

Papa, on arrive bientôt ?

Non, mon cœur, on viens juste de décoller ! Lui répondis-je.

Je la vois bailler et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa petite bouille. Je regarde ma femme et elle me dit :

Ecoute, j'ai réservé un lit pour elle dans le compartiment d'a côté !

Amène là ! Elle a besoin de dormir !

C'est vrai qu'a trois ans, elle a besoin de sommeil. Je regarde ma femme prendre mon petit cœur dans ses bras puis la voit se débattre.

Ze veux faire un bisou a papa ! Dit-elle à sa mère.

D'accord, mais dépêche toi ! Lui dit ma femme en me la tendant.

Je la prend dans mes bras et elle me fit un bisou. Je lui en fit un aussi puis la rend à sa mère qui l'emmène se coucher dans le compartiment d'a côté. Une fois que je ne les vois plus, je m'installe confortablement dans mon siège puis ferme les yeux. Soudain j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler et me demander quelques choses, mais je n'ai pas entendu. Je réentends cette voix m'appeler et je sais déjà qui c'est car je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Alors Wuffy, tu réponds ? Me demande cette voix.

Mmm ! Dis-je.

Décidément je passe de beaucoup de syllabe en mono-syllabe ! Je suis en train de devenir comme les deux "anciens" ou peut être pas, enfin bref, les deux glaçon de service que je ne nommerais pas car… j'ai pas envie !

Tu rêvasses ! Reprends cette voix, j'vous l'avais dis les gas !

Maxwell ? Demandais-je, les yeux toujours fermé.

Ben… euh… ouais, je crois et vous ? Demande-t-il à d'autre personne.

Je rouvre les yeux et aperçoit Duo, Heero et Trowa. Je leur fais un signe de tête qu'ils me rendent. Duo, lui, est prêt à me sauter dessu et le fait sans hésiter, sachant que je vais m'énerver contre lui, comme avant.

En effet, cela ne peut être que Maxwell qui saute sur les gens pour leur dire bonjour.

Et ouais, qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai pas changer !

Malheureusement pour nous ! M'exclamai-je.

C'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire, Wuffy !

C'est Wufei, Maxwell !

Vouiiiiii, Wuffy!

Shazi!

Tu veux que je te dise quelques choses, Wuffy?

Vas-y ! Et mon prénom est WUFEI !

Mmm ! Et ben toi non plus tu n'as pas changer !

Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, Maxwell !

Pourquoi tu dis ça, Wuffy ?

MON PRENOM EST WUFEI !

Duo ! Dit Trowa, ferme-là !

C'est demander si gentiment que je ne peux refuser ! Enfin bref, tu fais quoi now ?

Je suis chez les préventers !

Avec la belle Sally, je suppose ?

Non !

Oh ! Dommage ! Et t'en es ou avec elle ?

Je sais que je me suis promis de ne pas lui dire pour Sally et moi et pour ma petite fille, mais comment faire ? Je sais… Je vais faire comme avant quand il me posait des questions sur ma relation avec ma femme.

Maxweeeellllllll !

Ben quoi ? Me demande-t-il en faisant l'innocent.

La ferme shazi !

Je regarde ma montre et je m'aperçoit que cela fait une heure que je "parle" avec Duo et les deux glaçons qui, soit dit en passant, n'ont pas changer du tout ! Et je m'aperçoit qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Papaaaa ! Cria une petite voix, qui venait d'arriver et était auprès de Duo.

Mmmm ! Dis-je encore dans mes pensées.

Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Dit la fillette en sautillant.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Duo à la petite.

T'es qui toi ? Demande-t-elle en arrêtant de sautiller.

Je m'appelle…

Soudain j'aperçoit la petite qui n'est autre que ma fille et voit que Duo est accroupis auprès d'elle et qu'il parle avec elle. Je me tourne vers elle et je lui demande :

Où est ta maman ?

Je vois Duo se relever et me regarder bizarrement. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je parle a un enfant de surcroît à une petite fille, devant lui.

Je suis là ! Me dit ma femme.

Sally ! S'exclamèrent les trois pilotes.

Et oui, c'est moi ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir les garçons !

Nous aussi ! Dit Duo. Mais, cette petite est vraiment ta fille ?

Oui, les garçons je vous présente Raya, ma fille.

Bonjour Raya ! Dit Duo en s'agenouillant devant ma fille.

Bonjour monsieur ! Répond ma petite princesse en lui souriant.

Appelle moi Duo !

Oki Duo !

Et ces deux là, dit-il en montrant les deux autres pilotes , s'appellent Heero et Trowa.

Heeo et Towa !

Non, dit ma femme, Hee-ro !

Hee-ro ? Demande-t-elle en regardant sa mère.

Oui, et…

Tro-wa ! Coupa Duo.

To-wa ! Répéta la petite. Z'y arrive pas ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ce n'est pas grave ! Dit Duo en lui souriant, tu y arriveras bientôt, je te le promets !

Vrai de vrai ?

Je vois Duo lui faire oui de la tête puis je vois la petite sourire de toutes ses dents à Duo. Je souris en voyant ça puis me reprends en pensant que je suis avec Duo et qu'il ne sais encore rien. Je continus d'écouter Raya parler avec Duo :

Vous êtes des amis à maman ?

Oui, ta maman a été notre médecin !

Et aussi à papa ? Demande-t-elle après avoir froncée les sourcils, signes qu'elle réfléchissait.

J'aurai mieux fais de me taire, je me suis apporter la poisse ! Maintenant ils vont savoir. Bon, tant pis, ils sauront que je suis marié à Sally et que j'ai eut Raya.

C'est qui ton papa ? Demande Duo à la petite.

C'est lui ! Dit-elle en me montrant du doigt.

Wuffy ? S'exclama Duo encore sous le choc de la révélation de Raya.

Et oui, Raya est ma fille et Sally ma femme ! Dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Papa ? M'appelle mon ange.

Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

On arrive bientôt ?

Oui, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Youpie ! Cria-t-elle.

Tiens, regarde, on voit la colonie ! Dis-je en la mettant debout sur le siège qu'occupait Sally juste avant d'aller coucher Raya.

Whaaaaaaa ! C'est zolie !

Alors comme ça tu nous tiens à l'écart en ne nous invitant pas a ton mariage et en ne nous disant pas que tu as une adorable petite fille! Dit Duo, faussement en colère.

Oui !

T'es méchant ! T'aurais pu au moins me le dire !

J'en vois pas l'utilité ! Et ne dis pas que nous sommes amis et tout le tralala, car si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je voulait voir ta tête en apprenant que j'ai une vie de famille, et franchement, je ne le regrette pas !

Papou ? Me demande ma fille.

Que veux-tu Raya ?

Ben regarde, on arrive ! Dit-elle en sautillant sur le siège.

Tu vas tomber si tu continues ! Lui dis-je, en souriant.

Malgré ma remarque, Raya ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Je détournais mon regard en direction de ma femme et m'aperçut qu'elle s'était un peu écartée de nous. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'elle avait un magnifique sourire éclairant son beau visage. La voix de l'hôtesse qui indiquait que nous étions arrivés et qu'il fallait descendre calmement me sortit de mes pensées.

Wuffy ? Me demande Duo.

Mon prénom est Wuffei, Maxwell !

Ouais, enfin bref, je peux prendre ta fille dans mes bras ?

Si ma femme et Raya sont d'accord, j'y vois aucun inconvénient !

Je regardais Duo demander à Sally s'il le pouvait puis s'approcha de ma fille en lui tendant les bras. Je vis cette dernière sauter dans les bras de Duo, ce qui était chose rare chez elle. Enfin bref, nous avons prit le chemin pour descendre de cet avion puis nous sortîmes par la porte d'embarcation.

Dis, Duo, ce n'était pas Quatre qui devait venir nous chercher ? Je lui demande.

Si, pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il ?

Ben regarde, ce n'est pas Quatre ! C'est…

**Fin du chapitre 7 !**

C'est un exploit ! Un autre chapitre et comme c'est marqué, c'est le 7 !

Duo : Oui, et ?

Et ben c'est simple, c'est la première fois que je fais autant de chapitre !

Duo : Félicitation, alors !

Merci, Duo !

Duo : Pas de quoi, c'est gratuit !

En tout cas, t'as vu, t'aras même pas besoin de me tuer !

Duo :Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

Ben parce que la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture !

Duo : C'est bien ! Au fait…

Mmm ?

Duo : J'adore la petite Raya, j'veux la même avec Hee-Chan !

Heero : Hors de question !

Wufei : Raya n'est qu'a moi et à ma femme !

Et oui, désolé Duo, mais je verrais, peut-être que ton amoureux et toi aurez un enfant adopté, on verra…

Duo : J'vais la tuée !

N'essaye pas ou t'auras pas de suite !

Duo : Bon, j'attendrais que t'ai finit la fic !

Bref… Rewiews pour dire si c'est bien, ou nul… SVP ? merci d'avance !


	8. Retrouvailles 2ème parties!

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux **rewiews

**Florinoir**Voilà donc la suite des retrouvailles, mais pas toutes... Merci pour tes encouragement et j'espère que tu aimeras tujours la suite! Kisu.

**chun:** Je sais que j'ai été un peu sadique en finissant mon chapitre précédent ainsi, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis la suite e ligne sii rapidement! Mais y'a pas que ça! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre! Kiss.

**Nalie:** Je sui contente que tu es aimée mon dernie chapitre! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne nous fait pas beaucoup avancé, mais bon, fallait que je le mette! Car il retrouve tout demême Duo et les deux glaçons! Pour savoir qui es venu chercher Duo et les autres ains pourquoi Quatre n'est pas venu lui-même, et bien faut lire ce chapitre!

**P'tite note :** Au fait je vous préviens que si ça dérape, c'est n'est pas ma faute car je suis malade !

**P'tite note 2 :** Maintenant, ou du moins pour ce chapitre, ce n'est pas un des personnage qui parle, mais bon, vous le verrez bien en lisant ce chapitre !

Bon, je vais vous pouvoir enfin vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Pitit rappelle du chapitre précédent :** _Wu, sa femme et sa fille ont prit la navette spatiale pour se rendre sur L4, la colonie où se trouve Quatre. Durant le voyage, il rencontre Duo et les deux glaçon de service, que je ne citerais pas, car on les connaît ! Enfin, bref, et là, Duo, Trowa et Heero apprennent que Wu est marié à Sally et qu'il a une adorable petite fille. Arrivé sur L4, il s'attendait à ce que se soit Quatre qui vienne les chercher, mais visiblement se n'est pas lui, mais une autre personne que les G.Boys connaissent._

Chapitre8 : Retrouvaille inatendus, 2 ème partie!

C'est Rashid ! Coupa Duo, en s'avançant vers se dernier, l'air en colère et en ayant toujours Raya dans les bras.

Une fois arriver près de lui, il jetta un regard derrière lui et s'aperçut que les autres l'avaient suivit. Il regarda Rashid de haut en bas puis finit par demander, sur un ton coléreux :

Où est Quatre ?

Je… Commença Rashid, je suis désolé, mais maître Quatre m'a demandé de venir vous cherchez ici car il avait des réunions toutes la matinée et ne pouvait pas se libérer !

Il m'avait pourtant promis de venir me chercher et de passer du temps avec moi et mes amis…

Je le sais tout ça, monsieur Maxwell, maître Quatre me l'a dit ! Et s' il a reporté toutes les plus importantes réunions de la semaine à ce matin, c'est pour pouvoir justement rester avec vous et vos amis ! Qui sont aussi les siens, d'après ce que je peux voir !

Oui, pourquoi, il ne s'en doute pas ! Demanda Duo surpris.

Non, il croit que c'est des amis de votre colonie !

Alors il sera très surpris ! S'exclama Sally. Mais au fait, Duo perd toute notion de politesse ! Bonjour Rashid, comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour, mademoiselle Sally, je vais très bien, et vous ?

Mais ça va fort bien… Commença Sally.

Maman, tu connais ce monsieur ? Demande Raya, en pointant du doigt Rashid et en regardant du mieux qu'elle put sa maman.

Oui, mon cœur et ton papa aussi le connais, car c'est un des "amis" de Quatre.

Je vois que beaucoup de chose ont changer en quatre ans !

Oui, dit Sally en souriant, je n'ai pas pus prévenir Quatre, ni les autres d'ailleurs, mais je suis marié à Wufei et la petite que Duo tiens dans ses bras n'est autre que notre fille !

Je vous félicite tous les deux ! Mais vous verrez que du côté de Quatre aussi ça a changer !

Ah bon, dit Duo, et qu'est-ce qui a pu changer ?

Ca, vous le verrez en temps voulut ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre !

Oui, no problem ! Dit Duo. Juste un piti renseignement...

Oui ?

On va où ?

A la demeure des Winner !

Merci, mais je préfèrerais qu'on aille à la Winner Corp, chercher Quatre !

Je le veux bien, mais on risque d'attendre longtemps !

C'est mal me connaître !

Duo, Dit Sally, Rashid a raison, allons plutôt l'atendre chez lui !

Nan, je veux qu'on aille le chercher ! Et maintenant !

Moi aussi ! Cria la petite voix de Raya.

Raya ! Gronda son père.

Wu, ne la gronde pas, elle a tout a fait raison de vouloir voir son dernier tonton, n'est-ce pas ma grande ? Demanda Duo.

Vouiiiiiiii !

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais serait-il possible que vous me suiviez jusqu'à la voiture ? Demanda Rashid, gêné.

Aller, avance baka ! Dit Heero en poussant doucement le dit "baka".

Oh, c'est bon pousse pas, j'avance ! Ralla Duo. Mais Rashid, faut me promettre de nous amené à la Winner Corp !

Très bien, vous avez gagné !

Duo, Sally, Wufei et les autres suivirent Rashid qui les mena à l'entrer du spatioport, devant une magnifique limousine blanche. Rashid les fit monter à l'arrière et lui, prit place à l'avant. Il donna les instructions au chauffeur qui après les avoir eut, démarra la limousine. Duo, qui s'était assit au côté d'Heero, avait décidé de monopoliser la fille de Wufei et Sally. Il laissait quand même la petite regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait en poussant des cris de joies qui faisaient rires tout le monde assis à l'arrière de la limousine. La voiture s'arrêta et Duo sortit de la limousine, sans avoir attendus que le chauffeur ou Rashid lui est ouvert. Il posa la petite pas terre et regarda l'immense immeuble.

Whaaaaa c'est grand ! C'est là que tonton travail ? Demande Raya en tirant sur le pantalon de Duo.

Oui, c'est bien ici que tonton Quatre travail ! Répondit Duo en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant. On va le voir ?

Il lui tendit une main que la petite pris avec grand plaisir. c'est ainsi que Wufei, Sally, Rashid et les deux glaçons de service virent Duo et Raya entrer dans le grand bâtiment. Wufei regarda sa femme et les autres puis finit par dire :

Dans quel pétrin va-t-il encore se fourrer !

J'en sais rien, mais il n'y aura pas que lui se coup-ci ! S'exclama Heero, un mini-micro sourire sur les lèvres.

Hm ?

Ben y'a aussi Raya ! S'exclama Heero.

On ferait mieux de les suivre, Dit Sally, car connaissant Duo et surtout, connaissant ma fille, la moindre bêtise qu'elle pourra faire, elle le fera !

Pourtant ta fille à l'air d'un ange ! Dit Rashid.

Oui, mais comme tous les enfants de son âges, elle aime faire des bêtises ! Rajouta Wufei.

Rentrons au lieu de discuter ! Dit Trowa.

Trowa, Heero et les trois autres rentrèrent dans le grand immeuble et n'eurent le temps de voir Duo et la petite dans un ascenseur que la porte de se dernier se referma. Rashid alla vers une jeune femme et demanda :

Vous avez vu un jeune homme avec une tresse et une petite fille ?

Oui, d'ailleurs il m'a demandé si Monsieur Winner était ici !

Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

Oui, mais qu'il était en réunion avec d'autre personne !

Et savez-vous où il est partit ?

Il a dit qu'il allait trouvé le bureau de Monsieur Winner et l'y attendre !

Merci !

Pas de quoi !

Rashid regarda derrière lui et s'aperçut que les trois pilotes et Sally l'attendaient près de l'ascenseur. Il y alla et l'appela. Ils entrèrent dedans et Rashid appuya sur le bouton menant au dernier étage.

Pendant ce temps, Duo et Raya venaient d'arriver au dernier étage et, voyant une secrétaire, Duo eut une idée. Il se baissa puis chuchota à l'oreille de la petite :

Ecoute, je vais demander à la dame si on peux voir tonton Quatre tout de suite ! Mais j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas ! C'est pourquoi je viens d'inventer ce jeu !

Quel jeu ? Demanda la petite fille excité de connaître le nouveau jeu.

Et bien si la dame, qui est assise là-bas, Dit-il en montrant la secrétaire du doigt, refuse qu'on aille voir oncle Quatre, il faudra que tu lui dises que ça fait très longtemps que tu ne'as pas vu tonton Quatre ! Et faudra que tu sois triste en le disant, ok ?

Oki Duo, Dit la petite avec un sourire espiègle, je t'aiderais !

Duo, en tenant toujours la main de Raya, s'avança vers la secrétaire puis demanda :

Excusez-moi mademoiselle ?

Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle à Duo.

Pourrais-je savoir si Qua.. euh pardon, monsieur Winner est dans son bureau, s'il vous plaît ?

Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais il est en réunion en se moment et ne peux vous recevoir !

Pourriez-vous m'indiquer alors où se trouve cette pièce. Commença-t-il en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, que je puisse l'attendre devant ? Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air de la jeune femme.

Mais, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit…

Je vous en prie ! Insista Duo.

S'il vous plaît, madame, j'aimerais pouvoir voir mon tonton ! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue ! Dit Raya, une petite moue triste.

En voyant cette petite moue triste qu Raya faisait, la secrétaire en eut mal au cœur et après un temps de réflexion, dit :

Allez, sourie, je vais te dire où se trouve ton tonton !

Merci, madame, vous êtes très gentille !

La secrétaire sourit puis donna la salle à Duo. Avant de partir, Duo dit à cette dernière que si Rashid demandait où on était, fallait rien lui dire. Elle acquiesça et regarda Duo et Raya s'éloigner, main dans la main. Arriver près de la grande porte qui était fermé, Duo se baissa à la hauteur de la petite puis demanda :

Tu veux jouer à un autre jeu ?

Vouiiiiii ! Dit Raya, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Maintenant, tu vas rentrer la dedans, dit Duo en montrant la pièce où était Quatre, et tu vas chercher tonton Quatre !

Mais je sais pas à quoi il ressemble, tonton Quatre !

Attends deux petites minutes que je la cherche ! Dit Duo en fouillant dans son manteau, à la voilà !

C'est quoi ? Demanda la petite en regardant le morceau rectangle que tenait son autre tonton dans la main.

C'est une photo de ton papa et des autres ! Tiens, regarde, là, tu vois c'est ton papa, et là, c'est Heero et là, c'est Trowa, là, c'est moi et pour finir, là, c'est ton tonton Quatre !

Wahhhhhhh ! T'as une photo de vous tous !

Oui, on l'a faite un peu avant que la paix se soit installer !

Je pourrais avoir la même, s'il te plaît ?

Bien, sur ! S'exclama Duo en faisant un sourire tendre à la petite, je te la scannerai !

Merci tonton Duo ! S'écria la petite en se jetant dans les bras de ce dernier.

Bon, maintenant vas y ! Et au fait, je rentrerais quelques minutes après toi en faisant semblant de te gronder !

La petite fit oui de la tête, regarda Duo dans les yeux, puis au bout de quelques minutes, finit par lui demander :

Dis, tonton ?

Qu'y a t-il mon ange ?

Je peux avoir la photo pour pouvoir retrouvez tonton Quatre ?

Bien sur, tiens la voilà ! Dit-il en la lui donnant, mais fais y très attention, j'y tiens !

J'y ferais très très attention tonton, promis !

Aller, maintenant vas y vite !

La petite fit oui de la tête et avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et baissa la poignée de la porte puis l'ouvrit. Elle entra et vit qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui avait arrêter de parler à son entrer. Soudain, elle aperçut deux jeunes hommes blonds et décida de regarder la photo pour l'aider à trouver son tonton Quatre.

Qui est cet enfant ? Demanda un jeune blond.

Je ne sais pas, monsieur Winner ! Répondit l'un de ses collègue, nous ne l'avons jamais vu !

Raya ! Dit une voix, ma chérie, je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! S'exclama Duo. Excusez ma petite fille ! Je…

Duo ! S'exclama Quatre.

Quatre ! S'exclama Duo étonner de voir ce qu'est devenu son meilleur ami.

**Fin du chapitre 8 !**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de finit ! Et en peu de temps, en plus !

Duo : C'est ça de rester chez soi quelques jours !

Oui, je l'avoue, mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai choppé la crève !

Duo : Tu l'aurais pas fais un peu exprès ?

NAN ! Mais pour qui tu me prends !

Duo : Pour quelqu'un qui fait semblant !

Duo ?

Duo : oui ?

Je serais toi j'arrêterais !

Duo : Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

Si tu ne veux pas souffrir dans l'une de mes fics, tu as plutôt intérêt !

Duo : Oki, j'arrête, oh maître vénérer !

T'en fait trop Duo !

Bon, ok, j'me tais !

Enfin, bref, une pitite rewiew pour me dire si vous avez aimer, ou même si vous avez pas aimer !


	9. Retrouvaille 3ème partie

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**nalie:** tu as tout a fait raison, raya et duo forme un duo de choc...

Duo: Quelqu'un m'a apeler?

Nan!

Duo: Ah, alors bye!

Alors, j'en était ou... ah oui,pour tout te dire, moi aussi j'adore le duo qu'il forme! C'est vrai qu'on aurais pu croire que ca pouvait être n'importe qui! Kisu

**Florinoir:**Contente que la suite te plaise toujours autant! voilà onc le chapitresuivant qe tu pourras lire! Et merci pour tes encouragement. Kisu

Bon, je vais vous pouvoir enfin vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Pitit rappelle :**_ Duo s'aperçoit que c'est Rashid qui est venu le chercher sur l'ordre de Quatre. Duo va "forcer" Rashid à l'emmener à la Winner Corp pour attendre Quatre qui est en réunion. Duo et Raya entrent dans l'immense bâtiment et vont faire des "jeux" pour pouvoir voir Quatre._

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvaille 3 èeme partie.

Bon sang, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien Quatre Raberba Winner, mon meilleur ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ! S'exclama Duo en prenant Raya dans ces bras et étant étonné de voir à la place d'un adolescent un jeune homme de toute beauté.

Duo… Dit Quatre, mais que fais-tu ici ? J'avais pourtant dis à Rashid que j'en aurais pour tout le matin !

Il nous l'a dit ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise et en est heureux, mais tu sais comment est le célèbre Duo Maxwell, nan ?

Oh que oui Quatre savait comment était son meilleur ami. Toujours à vouloir voir coûte que coûte son meilleur ami, où qu'il soit. Il en était même sur qu'il l'avait fait exprès de faire entrer cette petite fille pour le voir.

Oui, toujours aussi pressé de voir ces vieux amis, à ce que je vois !

Ben ouais, j'ai pas du tout changé ! Euh… Excuse-moi, mais apparemment tu étais en réunion ! Dit Duo en regardant les autres personnes qui les regardaient avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes volantes.

Ah ! Euh, oui ! Dit Quatre en lui souriant, messieurs, je crois que nous avons finis cette réunions, non ?

Oui, monsieur Winner, mais il nous faut votre avis pour le porte bébé que j'ai fait fabriquer !

Montrez le moi ! Dit Quatre, un peu impatient de se retrouver seul avec Duo et… Raya.

Quatre le regarda sous toutes les coutures et, après l'avoir bien regarder, le passa à Duo, qui posa Raya pour prendre le porte bébé :

Qu'en penses-tu ?

C'est une très bonne invention ! Dit Duo après une courte vérification, ceci devrais être vendu rapidement !

C'est ce que je pense aussi ! Dit Quatre en souriant à Duo. Bon, alors, je vous donne le feu vert pour tous les fabriqué et je compte sur vous pour que vous m'en mettiez deux de côté !

Bien, alors au revoir, monsieur Winner ! Dirent les collègues de Quatre.

Au revoir !

Après que tout le monde soit sortit, Quatre se retourna du côté de ces deux invités et regarda Duo et Raya à tour de rôle puis demanda :

C'est ta fille ?

Nan, je ne suis pas la fille de tonton Duo ! Répondit Raya avec un grand sourire.

Comment t'appelles-tu ma grande ? Demanda Quatre en se mettant à la hauteur de la petite.

Je m'appelle Raya Ch…

Nan, Raya, tu ne dis pas ton nom de famille, il le découvrira par lui même, oki ? Dit Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Oki, tonton Duo ! Au fait, j'ai bien jouer ?

Jouer ? Demanda Quatre, amusé.

Euh… Dit Duo, gêné.

C'est bon, je sais que c'est toi qui a dit à Raya de rentrer pour interrompre cette réunion, qui je te l'avoue, n'en finissait plus!

Alors, j'ai eus raison, Dit Duo tout sourire.

Oui, et je t'en remercie !

Duo, vous êtes là ! S'exclama Rashid, qui venait de rentrer, suivit par Wufei, Sally, et les deux glaçons de services.

Ben.. euh… Ouai, je crois ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire. Au fait, t'avais raison, Quatre a vachement changé !

Je vous l'avais dis ! Dit Rashid en souriant, et je vous avais dit aussi de ne pas venir le dérangé !

Ce n'est pas grave Rashid, Dit Quatre, prenant la défense de son meilleur ami, il ne m'a pas du tout dérangé ! Au contraire !

Quatre regardait Rashid puis s'aperçut quelques minutes après qu'il y avait d'autre personne derrière ce dernier.

Bonjour a vous tous, mes amis ! Dit Quatre en souriant, d'un sourire tendre et sincère.

En effet, Quatre ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ses compagnons d'armes et celui qu'il aimait encore, après toutes ces années. Il le regarda et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient plus ou moins changé, surtout Wufei... Il avait l'air… plus heureux ?

Bonjour, Quatre ! Dit Sally, comment vas-tu ?

Mais je vais très bien et toi ?

Très bien aussi !

Maman ! Cria la petite Raya, en sautant dans les bras de sa maman.

Raya ! Tu n'as pas fais trop de bêtise, j'espère !

Nan, mais tonton Duo et moi, on a fait des jeux très très amusant ! Dit Raya en faisant de grand signe, preuve qu'elle était contente.

Qu'elle genre de jeux ? Demande Wufei, inquiet tout d'un coup.

Pas des jeux qui peuvent me nuire, je te rassure !

Alors tant mieux ! Au fait, heureux de te revoir, Winner !

Moi de même, Wufei ! Tu as beaucoup changé, aussi !

Ah bon ? Mais pas autant que toi !

Ben oui, tu as l'air… heu… heureux ! Dit-il en souriant.

C'est vrai, que maintenant je le suis ! J'ai enfin ma famille !

Je m'en doutais !

Ah bon, et comment ?

Raya vous ressemble tous les deux, et d'après l'anneau que vous porter Sally et toi, j'en ai déduit que vous étiez marier !

Bonne déduction, Quatre ! Mais tu as toi aussi beaucoup changer !

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Wufei ! Dit Heero. Nous avions laissé un adolescent derrière nous et 4 ans après…

Et on retrouve un beau jeune homme ! Compléta Sally.

Merci, Dit Quatre en rougissant. En tout cas, je suis heureux de tous vous revoir après 4 ans de séparation !

Nous aussi Quat-Chan ! Dit Duo en lui entourant les épaules. Au fait, t'as d'autre réunion ou c'est finit ?

Je n'en ai plus ! On peut rentrer chez moi ! Dit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

En route, mauvaise troupes ! Brailla Duo.

Duo ? Appela Quatre.

Vouiiii ? Demanda Duo feignent l'innocence.

Tu pourrais pas faire moins fort ? Y'en a qui travail ici !

Oups, désolé !

Quatre lui sourit puis ils prirent l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas, il sortirent de l'immeuble et allèrent vers la limousine. Ils entrèrent dedans et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quatre faisait très attention de ne pas dévoiler qu'il avait changer physiquement, mais pas seulement… ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison et la voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la maison. Rashid ouvrit la porte de la voiture et tout le monde descendirent.

Whaouuuuuuu ! Cria Raya, elle est grande !

C'est normal, Dit Duo, tonton Quatre est très très riche !

C'est vrai, tonton Quatre t'es très riche ?

Oui, Répondit Quatre en lui souriant, tout de même un peu gêné, je suis très riche !

Quatre n'aimait pas beaucoup dire qu'il était riche même si c'était la vérité. Cela l'avait toujours écœurer de dire aux autres qu'il venait d'une famille riche, qui plus est la plus riche du monde arabe.

PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Cria une petite voix en sortant de l'immense maison et se jetant au cou de Quatre.

**Fin du chapitre 9 !**

Voilà, encore un chap de finit !

Duo : En plus tu pourras le mettre en ligne comme prévu !

Oui, j'ai eut très peur de ne pas pouvoir le mettre car en stage ou je suis, en école maternelle, l'ATSEM et le maître ont été remplacé par des personnes qui ne savaient strictement rien sur cette école !

Duo : L'horreur, quoi !

Oui, mais moi je m'en fou, je connais cette école par cœur !

Duo : Pas étonnant, t'y as été quand tu étais plus jeune !

Ben ouais, justement ! Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre comme je l'ai promis dans le chapitre 2 d'une autre fic !

Bref, rewiews, svp, pour me dire comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ! Merci d'avance !


	10. comment s'amuser au dépend des autres

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

EphemerisTu as bien deviner, enfin, si on peut dire... Car comme tu le verras dans cette fic, il n'en a pas que un, et... mystère et boulle de gomme! -p Pour savoir le mystère, et bien faudra attendre le prochain chap, bien que celui-la nous le savons un peu à la fin... En tout cas merci pour ta rewiew. kisu

**nalie:** Pour savoir de qui est la petite fille, et bien faudra attendre un peu, je pense que tu le sauras dans le prochain chap! Par contre, avec qui, tu le sauras dans ce chap... Merci pour ta rewiew. kisu

**Florinoir** Nan, pas une dépression, mais... tu le verra dans les chapitre suivant! Merci pour ta rewiew et tes encouragements. kisu

**Eymie:** Je suis très contente que tu aime bien ma fic! je trouve aussi que l'histire avec les enfants étaient bien trouvé, mais je t'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de les mettre! Merci pour tes encouragement et pou ta rewiew! kisu

**Pitit rappelle :** _Duo et Quatre papotent, découvre la fille de Wufei mais ne le sait pas encore. Quatre voit que Duo est venu avec leurs anciens amis et là, découvre que Wu est marié et qu'en plus il a une pitite fille toute mignonne ! Ils partent pour la demeure de ce dernier et arrivé là-bas, une petite fille saute dans les bras de Quatre en criant papa._

Chapitre 10 : Comment s'amuser au dépend des autres…

Tu es enfin rentré ! Dit une petite fille d'environ 3 ans, en faisant un grand sourire à son "papa".

Cette petite fille avait des cheveux aussi blond que Quatre et avait le visage d'ange de ce dernier. Ces yeux sont de couleur bleu azur. Elle portait une jolie petite robe violette avec un petit gilet de couleur bleu.

Oui, Dit Quatre en lui rendant son sourire.

Nami ! Cria une autre petite voix, tu sais que papa ne veux pas que tu sortes sans permission et sans lui !

Cette autre petite fille avait les cheveux de couleur brun clair, des yeux de couleurs améthystes. Elle, elle portait une jolie petite robe de couleur bleu ciel et un gilet blanc.

Mais je suis avec papa, là ! Dit la petite en tirant la langue à la fillette de 5 ans, qui venait de sortir, suivit d'une gouvernante qui tenait un linge entre ses bras.

Peut-être, mais papa à dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir !

Tous les autres, ainsi que Quatre, qui portait Nanami, regardèrent cette scène amusé, de voir deux bout de choux se disputé, l'un dans les bras de "son papa" et l'autre, venant vers eux. Quand à Trowa, lui, il regardait cette scène aussi, la trouvait amusante, touchante, mais en repensant au mot qu'avait dit les deux enfants, son cœur se serra. Il avait donc refait sa vie, il n'avait aucun espoir, à part celui qu'il restent tous les deux de bons amis, mais Trowa voulait plus, lui, voulait le cœur de l'empathe.

Bon, sa suffit vous deux ! Dit Quatre, Nanami, Lilya a raison, je vous avais interdit de sortir de la maison sans moi !

Padon papou ! Dit la petite en faisant une moue triste, je le ferais plus, c'est promis !

C'est bien mon ange, maintenant, si vous nous laissiez entrer, mes amis et moi ?

Tu as des invité ? Demanda Lilya en regardant les autres.

Oui, des amis que je n'ai plus vu depuis quatre ans ! Alors, on peut rentrer ou on attend que votre petite crise soit finit ?

On rentre ! S'écrièrent les deux fillettes.

Lilya alla à côté de son "papa" et prit le pantalon dans une de ses mains, se serrant contre lui. Quatre sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon et baissant la tête pour apercevoir Lilya, tenant fermement le pantalon en se serrant à lui. Il comprit aussitôt que la petite avait peur des nouveaux arrivés, mais cela était normal, vu que jamais autant de monde venait chez eux, surtout en début de semaine. Mais elle aurait le temps de s'y habituer, vu qu'ils allaient rester environ une semaine. Il vit Duo s'approcher de la petite, qui resserra la prise sur son pantalon, se mettre à la hauteur de la petite Lilya et il entendit Duo demander à cette dernière :

Tu t'appelles comment ?

Quatre vit la petite le regarder et lui fit oui de la tête.

N'ai pas peur de moi ! Dit Duo en lui souriant, je ne vais pas te manger !

Je… Je m'appelle Lilya !

Bonjour Lilya, Dit Duo en prenant la main libre de cette dernière, moi je m'appelle Duo ! Dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

J'ai eus 5 ans hier ! Dit la petite en lui faisant un grand sourire, en montrant cinq de ces petits doigts.

5 ans ! S'exclama Duo, mais c'est que tu es grande !

La petite lâcha le pantalon de Quatre, se tourna vers Duo et tendit les bras à Duo en disant "tu me portes ?" avec de joli chibi eye. Duo ne dit pas non et la prit dans ses bras avant de suivre son meilleur ami à l'intérieur de la grande demeure. Quatre entra dans une pièce et Duo demanda à Lilya :

Et la petite que portait Quatre et ta petite sœur ?

Voui, Nami est ma petite sœur !

Ta petite sœur s'appelle Nami ?

Nan, elle s'appelle Nanami, mais moi je trouve Nami moins long ! Dit Lilya en souriant à Duo.

Trowa écarquilla les yeux en entendent le prénom de la deuxième fille de Quatre. Nanami était un prénom qu'il adorait car c'était celui de sa défunte mère. Et il en avait parler à Quatre. Un des rares moments où il avait ouvert son cœur à une autre personne.

Allez, rentrons, papa nous attend avec Nami ! Dit la petite.

Duo fit oui de la tête avec un grand sourire, regarda derrière lui et aperçut Wufei tenant son ange dans les bras, Sally à ses côtés, Heero au côté de Sally et Trowa près de lui. Il décida d'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrer. Ils entrèrent dans la grande maison et ne virent pas Quatre, mais ils virent, en échange, un grand escalier juste en face de la porte d'entrer ainsi que plusieurs porte sur les côtés.

On va par où maintenant, Lilya ? Demanda Duo en regardant la petite Lilya qui affichait un petit sourire espiègle.

Ben, j'sais pas ! Dit-elle en souriant, puis riant franchement, vite suivit par Raya.

Lilya, je sais que tu sais où se trouve ton papa et ta petite sœur ! S'exclama Heero, vraiment pas l'instinct de joueur.

T'es pas drôle ! S'exclama la petite en faisant une petite moue triste.

Ne fais pas cette tête ! Dit Duo, tu sais, Heero n'est pas très patient !

Ah bon ! Dit la petite, mais comment tu le sais ?

Tout simplement car j'adore lui faire perdre son sang froid !

Alors ! Dit Heero, de plus en plus impatient.

C'est la troisième porte, là-bas !

Elle montra une porte légèrement ouverte et y allèrent. Ils ouvrirent la porte et ne virent ni quatre ni Nanami. Heero commençait à s'énerver, Raya, elle, riait comme une folle, Duo riait franchement avec la petite Lilya. Sally et Wufei essayait de ne pas rire, ce n'était pas très difficile pour Wufei, mais pour Sally, c'était autre chose.

Bon, maintenant tu nous dis où est Quatre ! Dit Heero fortement et froidement, ses yeux remplis de colère.

Oups ! Dit doucement Lilya, en regardant Heero, je crois qu'il est fâché !

Je crois que tu as raison, dit aussi doucement Duo, un regard et un sourire empli de malice.

Bon, alors, dis-moi où est Quatre ! S'exclama Heero, de plus en plus en colère, voyant les sourires malicieux qu'affichait Duo et Lilya.

Oki ! Dit Lilya, c'est la porte juste à côté, tu vois, c'est celle la !

Elle montra la porte de droite et Heero alla vérifier seul. Il fit oui de la tête après avoir regarder à l'intérieur et avant d'entrer et rejoindre son ancien compagnon d'arme, qui avait Nanami sur ces genoux. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, juste en face de Quatre et attendit patiemment que les autres arrivent. Ils virent Trowa entrer, suivit de Sally et Wufei, qui tenait toujours sa petite fille dans ses bras. Duo entra peu de temps après eux, Lilya dans ses bras et riant.

Je vois que tu t'es déjà fais à Duo ! Dit Quatre en souriant tendrement à "sa fille".

Vouiiiii ! Dit la petite en rendant le sourire à "son père", Duo est très gentil !

Assis toi, Duo, je t'en pris ! Dit Quatre en lui désignant deux fauteuils libre.

Duo décida de prendre celui qui était à côté de son cher et tendre amour. Il regarda un instant Quatre et "sa fille" qui était assis sur ses genoux, et tenait contre elle, un magnifique ours en peluche brun avec un ruban rouge autour du cou. Lilya, en voyant le nounours que sa sœur avait, décida d'aller chercher le siens, qui était dans sa chambre. Elle descendit des genoux de Duo et sortit de la pièce sous les yeux des autres.

Ou vas donc ta chère petite Lilya ? Demanda Duo, en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

J'ai été cherché mon doudou ! Dit Lilya en entrant, un ours en peluche dans ses deux petits bras, et un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son ours en peluche ressemblait énormément a celui de ça petite sœur. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta, ne sachant pas où s'installer. Ben, oui, elle hésitait entre retourner dans les bras de Duo ou alors aller sur le dernier fauteuil de libre. Voyant ça, Duo lui tendit les bras et elle courut s'y réfugier. Elle s'y blottit et commença à s'endormir alors que son autre petite sœur elle, dormait à point fermé dans les bras de Quatre. Ce dernier fut étonner de voir Lilya s'endormir dans les bras de Duo, lui qui était un étranger, il y a quelques minutes. En effet, Lilya ne pouvait s'endormir que dans les bras de ces proches, là où elle se sentait en sécurité et protéger.

Apparemment, tu as refais ta vie avec une jeune femme ! Dit Duo en regardant le bout de choux qui était sur ses genoux, un sourire tendre.

Non ? S'exclama Quatre.

Alors se ne sont pas tes filles ? Demanda Trowa, avec une petite lueur d'espoir au fond de ses yeux..

Ce dernier le regarda avec au fond de son cœur, un petit espoir que Quatre n'est pas refait sa vie, et qu'il aurait peut-être enfin sa chance…

**Fin du chapitre 10 !**

Enfin un autre chapitre de finit !

Duo : Tu en as mis du temps pour écrire ce chapitre !

Euh… ben…

Duo: Oui ?

Et ben en fait, j'ai un copain et voilà quoi!

Duo : Wah ! Trop cool ! Mais dis, tu nous oublieras pas, quand même ?

Meuh nan ! Je vous oublierais pas !

Duo : Alors tu peux le voir !

C'est quoi, ce que tu viens de dire ?

Duo : Et ben, si tu nous avais oubliez et mis dans un coin, et ben interdiction d'être avec ton copain !

Et c'est toi qui décide de ma vie ?

Duo : Euh… Oui !

Tu vas me mettre en colère et je pourrais bien jouer un super tour dans cette fic, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Duo : Oui, pas besoin de dessin, et tu sors avec qui tu veux, quand tu veux et où tu veux !

Enfin bref, rewiews, s'il vous plaît !


	11. Explication

**Auteur:** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Pitite note toute rapide :** Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce long retard, mais je suis en plein dans les examens en ce moment ! Mais je trouve quand même le temps décrire de temps à autre ! Mais le 15, j'ai plus d'exam, donc j'aurais tout le temps d'écrire !

**Pitit rappelle :** _Les 5 G.boys se sont retrouvés tous chez Quatre et rencontrent les deux enfants vivant avec lui. Mais est-ce réellement ses filles ? C'est la question que se pose Heero, Duo, Wufei,Sally et Duo._

**Chapitre 11 :** Explication…

Nan, Lilya et Nanami ne sont pas mes filles… Dit Quatre.

Alors tu les as adoptées ? Demanda Duo, en regardant la petite qui dormait dans ses bras.

Oui et non… Mais je vous raconterais tout ça après les avoir couchés ! Dit Quatre en se levant, calant la petite Nanami dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas parler de cela devant elle !

Je t'accompagne, vu que j'ai Lilya ! Dit Duo.

Duo se leva aussi, après que Quatre lui est fait oui de la tête. Il suivit ce dernier et ils sortirent du salon. Ils montèrent un grand escalier blanc puis il y eut un croisement. Un escalier menait à gauche et l'autre à droite. Quatre prit celui de droite et monta les quelques marches restantes. Duo le rattrapa, sans réveiller Lilya et marcha à ses côtés.

Quatre ?

Oui, qu'y a t'il, Duo ?

Tu ne t'es pas marié, n'est-ce pas ! Tu es resté fidèle à l'homme que tu aimais !

Quatre le regarda en souriant. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à son meilleur ami. Effectivement, l'amour que Quatre portait à l'un de leur compagnon n'était pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Duo. Et ce qu venait de lui dire Duo lui prouvait, il n'avait pas oublié la fameuse discussion. Il aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami pour ça, mais aussi parce qu'il avait le moindre problème, Duo l'aiderait à y faire face et à le résoudre.

Effectivement ! Je ne me suis jamais marié ! Pourtant je peux te dire que j'en avais des demandes en mariage !

Tu as donc tenu la promesse que tu avais faite devant moi, alors !

Oui ! Mais tu sais, mon cœur lui a toujours appartenu ! Alors aucune autre personne à part lui aurait pu le remplacer.

Oui, je le sais tout ça ! Tu as même souffert de cette indifférence qu'il avait en ta présence, avec toi ! Dit Duo en se rappelant des moments où il apercevait Quatre pleurer de cet indifférence à son égard et qu'il le consolait comme il le pouvait.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, avec des roses sculptés dessus, et vernis. Quatre ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Duo de le suivre. Quatre montra le lit de Lilya à Duo qui l'y déposa de suite puis reporta son regard sur la petite Nanami et la posa doucement sur son lit. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front, alla faire de même avec Lilya puis, suivit de Duo sortit de la chambre, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas les réveiller.

Tu peux descendre et rejoindre les autres, je te rejoins ! Dit Quatre.

Tu vas ou ? Demanda Duo, je peux rester avec toi ?

Quatre réfléchit quelques seconde s'il devait le laisser l'accompagner ou au contraire de lui dire de rejoindre les autres. Car ce qu'il allait voir était un secret pour tous, enfin pour l'instant. Il finit par se décider :

D'accord !

Quatre prit la main de Duo dans la sienne et le traîna jusque devant une autre porte en bois sculpté. Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Duo de le suivre en faisant le plus doucement possible. Il arrivèrent vers un berceau et là, Duo fut surpris de voir un bébé en train de dormir. Quatre lui reprit la main et sortirent tout aussi doucement de la chambre du bébé puis se dirigèrent vers le salon où les autres les attendaient.

Duo ?

Oui, qu'y a t'il, Quatre ?

Tu ne dis rien a propos de Eryn, s'il te plaît.

Le bébé ?

Oui, il s'appelle Eryn !

C'est le tien ? Enfin, je veux dire, ton "vrai" fils ?

Non, je l'ai trouvé, il y a quelques jours abandonnés.

Tu l'as vu et t'as pas pu le laisser là ! Dit Duo en souriant sincèrement à son meilleur ami.

Oui, comment j'aurais pus laisser un enfant aussi petit seul et… mourir ! Alors ?

T'en fais pas, je dirais rien ! Et au fait, tu as toujours ton cœur d'or a ce que je vois ! Tu n'as pas changer sur ce plan !

Et toi tu parles toujours autant ! Dit Quatre en lui souriant.

Les deux amis se mirent à rires, tout en entrant dans le salon où les attendaient Wufei, Sally, Heero, Raya et Trowa.. Les voyant revenir en riant, les autres se demandaient ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, mais n'osaient pas leur demander.

Pourquoi vous rigolez, tonton Quatre ? Demanda Raya.

Pour une bêtise que ton tonton Duo a dite ! Dit-il en lui souriant et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Bon, si on allait s'asseoir et si tu nous racontais tout ? Demanda Duo, changeant vite de sujet.

Quatre fit oui de la tête et regarda que tous ses amis soient bien installés soit dans les fauteuils soit dans le canapé avant de commencer à raconter son histoire. Une fois qu'il vit qu'ils étaient confortablement assis, il commença alors son récit :

En fait, tout à commencer quand je suis rentré chez moi, après la guerre. Vu que mon père était mort, je devais reprendre l'entreprise familiale, devenir, le grand patron. Je suis rester plusieurs jours dans la demeure où j'ai grandi, car mes sœurs me montraient et m'apprenaient à gérer cette entreprise. Dès que j'ai su me débrouiller avec cette dernière, j'ai décider de quitter la maison familiale et je suis donc venu m'installer dans cette grande maison, seul.

Tu devais la trouver vide ! S'exclama Duo.

Oui, reprit Quatre, du fait que je vivais seul ici, c'est vrai que c'était vide. Mais le lendemain de mon déménagement, j'ai appris que j'étais tonton. Ma grande sœur Iria m'avait pour m'annoncer la nouvelle ! Je lui ai donc proposé de venir habiter avec moi pour que je rencontre ma nièce, mais aussi parce que je me sentait un peu seul ici. Elle est venue quelques jours après avec Lilya qui allait bientôt fêter ses deux ans. Et quand j'ai vu ma grande sœur, je fus très surpris car elle ne m'avait pas dit que j'allais redevenir une fois de plus tonton. Elle ne m'avait pas dit non plus à quel point Lilya lui ressemblait ! La seule ressemblance qu'elle a de son père est la couleur de ses yeux c'est la seule ressemblance qu'elle a eut de lui, le seul souvenir, si je peux dire. Sinon, Lilya est le portrait cracher de sa maman ! Enfin bref, quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Lilya, Iria mit Nanami au monde. Et elle m'a demandé de choisir un nom pour la petite et aussi d'en prendre soin, ainsi que Lilya. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne comprenais pas que ma sœur se mourrait. Je l'ai appris par son médecin, que ma sœur allait mourir car elle ne devait surtout pas avoir de deuxième enfant car elle en mourrait.

Ta sœur le savait ? Demanda Sally.

Oui, elle savait très bien que toutes les femmes de notre famille ne pouvaient mettre qu'un enfant au monde, mais quand elle a sut qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant, elle n'a pas pu avorter, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'enfant ne voulait pas le tuer ! Alors Iria est morte quelques heures après que Nanami soit née ! J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que ses deux puces deviennent mes filles. C'est donc pour cela que Nanami et Lilya vivent ici, et que pour elle je suis leur père et qu'elles m'appellent papa.

Je comprends mieux ! Dit Duo.

Tu n'as jamais pensé à refaire ta vie ? Demanda Sally.

Franchement ? Non !

Mais tu ne penses pas que les deux petites ont peut-être besoin d'une mère ? Demanda Sally.

Non, notre papa nous suffit ! Dirent Lilya et Nanami en même temps et en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux petites se dirigèrent vers leur "papa" et ce dernier les pris sur ses genoux. Tous purent voir les deux petites se blottirent contre Quatre et ils entendirent Lilya dire :

Moi je n'ai pas besoin de maman ! Mon papa me suffit, il n'y a que lui que j'aime !

Moi aussi, dit Nanami, j'aime papa et je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman !

Moi aussi je vous aime mes anges ! Dit Quatre en serrant ses deux "filles" dans ses bras.

Tous regardaient tendrement le tableau qui était devant eux, même Trowa ! Il fut toucher par l'amour que les filles portaient à Quatre et que Quatre leur rendent au centuple. C'était, d'après chacun d'eux le spectacle le plus magnifique qu'il soit.

Au fait, Quatre, c'est donc bientôt l'anniversaire de Nanami ? Demanda Duo.

Oui, mais comment ?

Lilya m'a dit qu'elle a fêté ses 5 ans hier ! Alors, c'est quand l'anni de la petite princesse ?

**Fin du chapitre 11 !**

Il est finit ! Il est finit ! Il est finit !

Duo : C'est bon on a comprit !

Quel rabajoit tu fais, Duo-Chan ! J'ai bien le droit de montrer ma joie, nan ? Enfin, je serais toi, je ferais attention, t'es pas encore avec Iceberg man !

Duo : C'est bon, je me tais !

C'est bien !

Bon, vous laissez une rewiew ? SVP !


	12. accueil

**Auteur:** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Pitite note toute rapide :** Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce long retard, mais je suis en plein dans les examens en ce moment ! Mais je trouve quand même le temps décrire de temps à autre ! Mais le 15, j'ai plus d'exam, donc j'aurais tout le temps d'écrire !

**Pitit rappelle :** _Quatre montre un bébé à Duo et lui explique qui c'est et d'où il vient. Il demande à son meilleur ami de ne pas en parler aux autres. Ensuite, ils retournent tous les deux auprès de leur compagnon et là, Quatre explique qui sont réellement Lilya et Nanami pour lui._

**Chapitre 12 :** "Accueil"

Mon anniversaire et jeudi ! Dit Nanami, qui était toujours sur les genoux de son papa avec sa grande sœur.

Et tu auras quel âge ? Demanda Duo.

Quat'ans ! Répondit Nanami avec un grand sourire.

Et ce n'est pas quat'ans, mais quatre ans ! Dit Duo en lui souriant tendrement. Et ben, c'est que tu es grande, dis donc ! Quatre ans !

Nan, je suis pas grande ! Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue fâchée.

Tout le monde regardait Nanami avec de grands yeux, du fait qu'elle dise qu'elle était pas grande, alors qu'a cet âge, les enfants se disaient "grands". Il n'y avait que Quatre et Lilya qui savait la raison de se refus. Quatre était très amusé de voir la réaction de sa nièce, et surtout, ce qui l'amusait le plus, c'est que c'était lui la cause de se refus.

Ben, pourquoi t'es pas une grande fille ? Demanda Duo, étonné .

Pace que papa a dit que si j'était grande et ben il ne me porterait plus ! Dit Nanami en souriant de toutes ces dents.

Tout le monde la regarda puis regarda Quatre ensuite, pour enfin revenir sur la petite Nanami qui avait un grand sourire, qui prouvait à Quatre que le "jeu" auquel il jouait avec Nanami ne la rendait pas malheureuse, mais plutôt heureuse.

Et ben, ton papa est bien méchant, alors ! Dit Duo avec un sourire amusé.

Nan ! Crièrent les deux enfants en même temps, papa est très gentil !

Là, tout le monde sauf quatre furent étonnés de voir les deux enfants répondre aussi vite et en synchronisation que leur papa n'était pas méchant mais gentil. Tout le monde éclata de rire, sous les regards des trois enfants qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi ils riaient.

Je suis peut être gentil, mais là, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit pour la sieste ! Dit Quatre, en redevenant sérieux.

Mais… Dirent les deux enfants ensemble.

Pas de mais ! Coupa Quatre.

Ce dernier fit descendre Lilya et se releva, Nanami dans ses bras. Il s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes et sortit de la pièce. Arriver aux escaliers, il entendit qu'on l'appelait. il se retourna et aperçut Trowa qui venait vers lui.

Trowa ! S'exclama Quatre surpris.

Oui ! Dit ce dernier, je peux t'accompagner ?

Bien sur ! Répondit Quatre avec un grand sourire heureux.

T'es qui toi ? Demanda Lilya en s'approchant de Trowa.

Il s'appelle Trowa…

C'est lui qui faisait les missions avec toi et qui te protégeait aussi ?

Trowa et Quatre rougirent sous la remarque de Lilya.

Oui, c'est bien moi !Répondit Trowa, laissant de côté la gêne qu'il ressentait.

Merci d'avoir aider et protéger papa ! Nami et moi on t'aimeuuuuhhhhh !

Trowa lui sourit et l'enfant leva ses petits bras en direction de ce dernier en demandant de la porter et de lui faire un câlin. Quatre, lui se sentait gêner à cause du comportement de sa nièce, et la dernière phrase le fit sourire, oubliant la gêne qu'il ressentait. C'est vrai que tout ceux qui était proche de lui était aimé par les deux enfants. Et Trowa n'en est pas exclu et j'en suis content !

Quand à Duo et aux autres, ils virent un domestique entrer et il demanda :

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Henri, et monsieur Quatre m'a demandé de venir voir si vous vouliez que je vous emmènes dans vos chambre ?

Je veux bien ! Répondit Sally, Raya a besoin elle aussi de repos ! Et j'avoue que je me sens un peu fatiguer !

Je vous accompagne toutes les deux ! Dit Wufei.

Bon, ben vu que tout le monde monte à leur chambre je vais faire pareil ! Dit Duo, et toi Hee-Chan ?

Hn ! Et mon nom est Heero, baka !

Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! Répliqua Duo.

Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, Dit le domestique, veuillez suivre Lidya, elle va vous conduire à vos chambre ! Quand à vous, monsieur et madame Chang, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Ils suivirent chacun leur domestique et arriver à l'embranchement aux escaliers, le couple Chang pris l'escalier menant à la chambre des deux petites filles et Heero et Duo, prirent l'autre escalier. Heero et Duo traversèrent plusieurs couloir avant de se retrouver devant leur chambre, qui soit dit en passant était en face l'une de l'autre. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la leur et défit leur valise.

Quand à Quatre et Trowa, il avaient repris leur routes et étaient arriver finalement sans autres dérangement devant la porte des deux enfants. Ils y entrèrent et Quatre n'eut pas le temps de dirent à Trowa ou était le lit de Lilya que cette dernière lui montra du doigt. Trowa la coucha et s'apprêta à se relever quand la petite lui demanda, avec des chibis eyes :

Tu me fais pas un bisou ?

Trowa lui fit un bisou et alla aussi, du coup en faire un à Nanami qui en voulait aussi un. Il se dirigea vers la porte et attendit que Quatre est lui aussi fait un bisou aux deux enfants et dit bonne sieste. Une fois fait, Quatre partit en direction de la porte ou Trowa l'attendait. Quatre ferma la porte derrière lui puis dit :

Je pense que les autres doivent être dans leur chambre à présent, veux-tu y aller, toi aussi ?

Mm ! dit Trowa en hochant positivement la tête.

C'est partit ! Dit Quatre en avançant à travers les couloirs, un grand sourire au lèvre, et suivit de Trowa.

Après avoir traversé un certain nombre de couloir, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois, vernis, avec des roses graver dessus. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Cette dernière était grande, la tapisserie était de couleur vert émeraude, comme les yeux du propriétaire de la chambre, au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin, et des rideaux clair étaient retenu par deux cordes à chaque extrémité du lit. Un peu plus loin, sur la droite, il y avais une armoire en bois encastré dans le mur. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une porte fenêtre qui menait sur un petit balcon qui donnait sur l'immense jardin de Quatre. Sur la gauche, se trouvait un bureau et diverses étagère avec diffèrent bibelot. Au fond de la salle, à droite, se trouvait un divan.

Voici ta chambre ! Dit Quatre.

Il regarda Trowa entré dans la chambre et se mit à penser que Trowa n'avait pas beaucoup changer. Ou si, il avait changer, il le sentait, grâce à son empathie, mais ne savait pas comment ce dernier avait changer.

"C'est peut-être normal, il a la même attitude envers mois qu'avant, pendant la guerre ! Quand il a parlé aux filles, cela m'a beaucoup étonné, lui qui d'habitude aurait répondus par monosyllabe ! Là, il leur avais fait des phrases entière. En fait, il c'est un peu ouvert aux autres, et j'en ai eut un aperçut tout à l'heure avec Lilya et Nanami." Pensa Quatre.

La porte que tu vois là, Dit Quatre en montrant une porte se trouvant à droite de celle d'entrée, c'est la salle d'eau ! Bon, je vais te laisser, si tu as le moindre soucis, ma chambre et en face de la tienne.

Quatre ferma la porte derrière lui et ensuite, entra dans sa chambre. Des roses des sables étaient gravées sur la porte qui était, elle aussi vernis. Il y entra et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Sa chambre se composait d'un lit à baldaquin, comme celui de Trowa, une armoire en chêne encastrée dans un des quatre murs, une porte menant à la salle d'eau et une porte fenêtre menant sur un balcon d'ou l'on pouvait voir la mer. Il se reprit et ouvrit un petit tiroir pour en sortit un petit cahier avec une couverture en velours, fermé grâce à un cadenas. Il l'ouvrit grâce à la clef qu'il gardait soigneusement autour du cou. Il prit un stylo et y raconta sa journée, sa rencontre avec tous ses amis, et les surprises qu'il y a eut…

**Fin du chapitre 12 !**

Enfin finit !

Duo : Ouais ! Enfin on a la suite ! Mais on ne me voit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre !

Ro, t'en fait pas, dans le prochain chapitre on va te voir, et tu vas beaucoup t'amuser avec les trois petites !

Duo : C'est vrai ? (plein de n'étoile dans les yeux)

Si je te l'dit !

Quatre : Oh non, ma maison…

Quatre, j'appellerais pas cet endroit une maison mais un manoir ou même un château !

Quatre : C'est la même chose pour moi !

Normal ! T'es tellement riche aussi !

Quatre : C'est pas de ma faute !

C'est de la mienne peut être ?

Quatre : Je veux pas te vexé, mais oui, vu que c'est toi qui écrit cette fic !

Ouais, c'est vrai j'avais oublié !

Enfin bref une pitite rewiews ? SVP !


	13. Malade

**Auteur:** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

cocbys : Et ben ton attente n'a pas été vaine cobys ! Voilà donc le chapitre suivant

Nolwe the Lady Dragon : Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ! Alors aujourd'hui j'ai décider d'être gentille et de mettre le prochain chap en ligne…

Duo : Dis plutôt que tu tiens à ta vie !

Effectivement, on a menacé de me tuer si je mettais pas la suit en en ligne aujourd'hui ! donc, la voilà

Tama : Désolé que tu n'es plus eut de chap à lire ! Mais bon, ben le voilà le chap Et je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic !

**Naïa : **c'est quand tu veux que je te les refiles ! Car je ne veux pas que ma coupine naïa devienne chauve par ma faute… Je m'en voudrais énormément ! Tu as vu, tu l'a eut ton chap L'était finit dans les temps ! lol

**Pitite note toute rapide :** Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour cette longue attente, mais c'est pas facile d'écrire quand on est deux… Je m'explique, ma cousine est en vacance chez moi et je lui prête l'ordi de temps en temps ! Donc voilà !

**Pitit rappelle :** Tous le monde découvre leur chambre et Nanami et Lylia savent enfin qui est le fameux Trowa dont leur père parlait sans cesse…

Chapitre 13 : Malades...

Duo était entré dans sa chambre qui ressemblait à celle de Quatre ou de Trowa, à la différence que la sienne avait le papier peint de la même couleur que ses yeux. Les objets de sa chambre étaient disposés comme dans toutes les autres chambres occupées par ses amis. Il n'y avait que le papier peint qui changeait de couleur dans chaque chambre…

-Waw ! S'exclama Duo, super la chambre ! Quatre ne s'est pas foutu de notre gueule !

Duo regarda tous les objets, l'un après l'autre, avec un air de "je regarde s'il y a un truc suspect dessus".

Il aperçut un objet qui attira son attention. C'était un objet qu'il avait offert à Quatre quand il était à l'hôpital, après le combat contre Dorothy. Cet objet n'était autre qu'une flutte à champagne. Mais pas une simple flutte, non, c'était celle qu'ils avaient utilisé pour fêter la paix enfin revenu. Il la regarda encore un instant, se souvenant de l'ancien temps puis finit par aller s'allongé sur le lit. Il mit ses mains derrières la tête et réfléchit…

"Je vois bien que Quatre est toujours amoureux de Tro. Et pis, il me la redit tout à l'heure… Mais le problème est Tro, je ne sais pas s'il aime Quatre comme ce dernier l'aime ou s'il le considère seulement comme un frère ? Faudrait que je me renseigne…"Pensa Duo.

-Bon, allez, au travail, y'a du pain sur la planche… Commença Duo.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Il sortit de sa chambre, regarda quelques minutes la porte de la chambre d'Heero.

"Tiens, je me demande ce qu'il fait… Il doit sûrement avoir ramener son pc et doit être scotcher devant, comme avant… Enfin, peut-être sait-il pour Tro… Euh… Je tiens à ma vie… car il serait capable de m'envoyé sur les roses ou même au cimetière…" Pensa Duo avec un sourire nostalgique en repensant au passé.

Voyant qu'il était déjà 16 heures de l'après midi sur sa montre, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller à la recherche de la cuisine. Et oui, Duo Maxwell avait de petites habitudes… Comme prendre son goûter, bien que là il le prendrait tout seul, pas comme sur L2, où il allait goûter avec les orphelins de l'orphelinat. Il les descendit et aperçut Lylia, Nanami et une jeune femme, tenant le dernier des "enfants" de Quatre.

-Duo ! Crièrent les deux enfants en voyant ce dernier en haut des escaliers.

Les deux petites coururent dans les escaliers pour sauter sur Duo. Ce dernier s'était préparé à recevoir deux enfants de plein fouet. Il les porta toutes les deux jusqu'à la jeune femme qui tenait Eryn contre elle. Une fois arrivée près de cette dernière, elle dit, sur un thon tendre, mais qui n'admettait pas qu'on fasse de bêtise :

-Lylia, Nanami, votre père vous à déjà dit de ne pas courir dans l'escalier ! C'est dangereux, vous auriez pu vous faire très mal !

-Pardon Nani ! Dirent les deux petites filles, avec une moue triste, et qui étaient toujours dans les bars de Duo.

-Bon, ça passe pour cette fois, mais la prochaine, c'est la punition !

-Je m'excuse, c'est un peu de ma faute, j'aurais dû leur dire de m'attendre auprès de vous !

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Dit la jeune femme en souriant à Duo, le principal est qu'elle n'est rien.

-Effectivement !

-Duo ? Demanda Lylia.

-Qu'y a t-il ma puce ?

-On peut rester avec toi après avoir goûter ? S'il te plaît Duooooo ?

-Lylia ! Dit Nani. Monsieur Maxwell doit avoir des choses à faire !

-Cela ne me dérange pas de les garder, puisque je suis en vacance et que donc, je n'ai rien à faire ! Dit Duo avec un sourire. Et puis, elle ne me dérange pas, elles sont mignonnes !

-Bon, comme vous voudrez ! Capitula Nani. Maintenant, allons goûter !

-Ouiiiiii ! Crièrent les deux enfants. Duo tu viens avec nous ?

-Bon, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé… Dit Duo avec un sourire tendre. Et après, une petite promenade dans le jardin vous tente les filles ? Votre papa m'a dis qu'il était grand et je voulais aller l'explorer…

-Je suis désolé, monsieur Maxwell, mais elles n'ont pas le droit de sortir de la maison !

Quant à Quatre, une fois qu'il eut finit de marqué tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, il regarda l'heure, et voyant qu'il était 16heures, descendit voir ses trois enfants qui devaient être en train de goûter avec leur gouvernante. Il se dirigea donc naturellement vers le salon ou devait goûter à ce moment même ses enfants. Il arriva devant le grand escalier et entendit la conversation entre es deux anges, la gouvernante et Duo. Il fut heureux d'entendre que Duo aimait ses deux filles et de voir que s'étaient réciproques.

-Mademoiselle Namani, Dit Quatre, toujours en haut des escaliers, j'ai instauré cette règle qui dans ce cas là, peut être rompue, vu que Duo saurait très bien les protéger !

-Papa ! Crièrent les deux enfants, en gesticulent dans les bras de Duo.

-Doucement les filles ou vous allez tomber et vous faire mal ! Dit Duo.

-Oki ! Dit les petites en se calmant. Alors papou, Reprit la plus vielles des deux enfants, on pourra aller avec Duo ?

-Bien sur mes anges ! Mais avant, vous goûter ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Tu viens avec nous papou ? Demanda Nanami.

-Bien sur mon petit ange, je viens avec vous goûter.

-Youpiiiiiiii ! Tu me prends dans tes bras papou ? Demanda Nanami en tendant ses petits bras en direction de Quatre, avec une petite moue que Quatre adorait.

Quatre la prit des bras de Duo et la cala contre lui. Cette dernière se lova contre son père et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son papa. Elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou de ce dernier et finit par regarder en haut de l'escalier. Elle aperçut des ombres qui les regardaient et finit par s'endormir, sur l'épaule de Quatre sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

-Et bien, Dit Sally, on dirait qu'on est pas les seul à aller goûter !

Quatre se retourna lentement et aperçut Sally, Wufei qui tenait Raya contre lui, Heero et enfin Trowa. Il se retourna et regarda Namani qui comprit aussitôt le message. Elle partit et entra dans une pièce ou il était interdit d'entrer.

-Bon, Repris Duo, si on allait goûter ?

-Oui, suivez-moi ! Dit Quatre en allant en direction du salon.

Il ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses amis. Il entra dès que le dernier, qui était Trowa, fut entrer dans le salon. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir autour de la table, avec ses amis et sa fille. Il s'assit au côté de Trowa et de Sally. Ils attendirent quelques seconde avant de voir des servants arrivés avec des plateaux remplis de bonne nourriture. Quatre regarda autour de lui et vit tous ces amis discuter les uns avec les autres et il allait secouer la petite Nanami pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce mais Trowa l'en empêcha. Quatre le regarda avec un regard interrogateur et Trowa

-Nanami s'est endormie sur ton épaule ! Dit Trowa.

-Ah bon, Dit Quatre en voulant vérifier les dire de Trowa.

-Attend, je vais la prendre ! Dit Trowa en voyant Quatre essayer d'installer Nanami sur lui.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas et mange donc un peu ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire tendre et sincère.

-J'ai déjà mangé Quatre ! Dit Trowa amusé de voir que quatre n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait déjà mangé. Et pis, tu dois toi aussi mangé quelque chose !

Trowa prit délicatement la petite Nanami des bras de son père et la cala contre lui confortablement. La petite bougea mais ne se réveilla pas.

-Merci Trowa ! Dit Quatre en regardant tendrement sa fille blottie contre Trowa.

-Pas de quoi Quatre.

Une fois le goûter terminer pour Duo et Lylia, ils allèrent vers Quatre pour prendre Nanami et aller jouer dans le jardin, mais en la voyant endormie dans les bras de Trowa demanda :

-Elle s'est endormie ?

-Oui, Répondit Quatre, elle s'est endormie sur mon épaule tout à l'heure et elle ne viendra pas avec vous, elle va aller dans son lit, finir sa sieste !

-Oki, ben tant pis !

Duo pris la main de Lylia et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre. Il s'arrêta auprès de Raya et lui proposa de venir, si ses parents sont d'accord. Ces derniers furent d'accord vu qu'elle les suivit. Ils sortirent dans le grand jardin et décidèrent d'aller l'explorer.

Quant à Quatre, il décida de reprendre sa fille et d'aller la monter dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle dorme dans son lit et par sur Trowa. Il se rapprocha de Trowa et lui dit :

-Je vais aller la monter dans sa chambre pour qu'elle dorme plus confortablement et sans entendre de bruit…

-Je vais t'accompagner, vu qu'elle dort sur moi, ça évitera de la réveiller !

-Comme tu veux !

Trowa se leva en faisant très attention de ne pas réveiller la petite qui dormait contre lui. Une fois fait, il suivit Quatre qui le mena à la chambre de Nanami et Lylia. Arrivé la-bas, il la posa sur le lit et se recula pour laisser la place à Quatre. Il regarda ce dernier faire un bisou sur le front de l'enfant. Il le vit se relever puis placer sa main sur ce front et la retirer aussitôt.

-Trowa, tu vois la porte là ! Dit-il en montrant une porte à côté de celle d'entrée.

-Oui, Dit doucement Trowa.

-C'est la salle d'eau ! Peux-tu aller me chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche et un gant.

-Oui, bien sur, mais pourquoi ?

-Nanami a de la fièvre ! Une forte fièvre même.

-Je vais te le chercher tout de suite…

Il se dirigea en grande enjambé vers la salle d'eau et chercha tous les objets que Quatre avait besoin pour soigner la petite Nanami. Il trouva la bassine près du lavabo, chercha dans la petite armoire pour prendre un gant. Il remplit la bassine d'eau fraîche et le ramena à Quatre, avec le gant à l'intérieur. Arrivé dans la chambre, Trowa posa la bassine sur la table de chevet, se recula et laissa Quatre s'occuper de sa fille.

Il sortit le gant mouiller de la bassine, l'essora et le mit sur le front de sa fille. Il ne le montra pas à Trowa, mais il était fou d'inquiétude pour Nanami. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une fièvre aussi forte. En tout cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'était aussi vite endormie.

-Trowa tu veux bien la surveiller quelques seconde ? Demanda Quatre.

-Bien sur ! Répondit Trowa en s'approchant de la petite.

Quatre alla tout de suite dans la salle d'eau des filles et fouilla pour chercher quelques choses. Il le trouva dans un des tiroirs de l'armoire et ressortit pour aller vers sa petite fille. Il mit l'objet en question dans la bouche de l'enfant et attendit quelques minutes. Il le retira et vit qu'elle avait 39°C de fièvre.

-Combien a t-elle ? Demanda Trowa, inquiet.

-Elle a 39°C ! Répondit Quatre sans regarder son interlocuteur.

-Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Sally ?

-S'il te plaît, oui !

Trowa sortit de la chambre des deux enfants et croisa la gouvernante tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Il la regarda passer et entrer dans une chambre, près de celle des deux filles. Il fronça les sourcils et se nota dans un coin de sa mémoire d'aller voir cette chambre et d'en parler à Quatre. Il continua sa route et retourna dans le salon ou devait se trouver normalement les autres. Il y entra et aperçut Sally assise seule, regarder Wufei et Heero jouer aux échecs. Il alla vers elle et chuchota :

-Sally, on a un problème…

-Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda cette dernière, soudainement inquiète.

-Pas ici ! Dit simplement Trowa.

-D'accord, je les préviens…

-Ne les inquiète pas pour le moment !

-D'accord ! Dit Sally à Trowa, puis à Wufei, Wu !

-Mmm…

-Je vais avec Trowa, il veut me montrer une chose qu'il a trouvé récemment !

-Qui est ?

-Wu, mon cœur, cela est un secret entre Tro et moi !

-Bon, ok ! Dit Wufei, en regardant toujours le jeux d'échec.

Sally sortit à la suite de Trowa et ils montèrent les escaliers. Ensuite, Trowa s'arrêta devant la porte ou était couche la petite malade. Trowa se retourna vers Sally pour lui donner les raisons de la demande d'aide de Trowa.

-Nanami a de la fièvre c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé !

-C'est où ? Demanda Sally, avec le professionnalisme qu'elle avait.

-Là ! Dit Trowa en montrant la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait.

Il ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé et entendu Quatre dire entrée puis pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de Sally. Quatre laissa la place à cette dernière pour qu'elle ausculte la petite Nanami. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas très bien, voir sa petite fille aussi mal. Trowa remarqua, ou plutôt devina l'état dans lequel était Quatre et après avoir regarder Sally et lui avoir fait comprendre par le regard qu'il sortait Quatre et lui. Il prit le bars de ce dernier et sortirent pour attendre devant la porte de la chambre.

-Ne t'en fais pas quatre, Dit Trowa au bout d'un moment, Sally s'en occupe !

-Oui, tu as raison, mais…

-Pas de mais Quatre ! Coupa Trowa.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Quatre se jeta dans les bras de Trowa. Ce geste surpris ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, puis quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé, referma ses bras sur Quatre et le berça.

-Trowa… dis-moi qu'elle ne va pas mourir ! Dit Quatre entre deux sanglots.

-Elle ne mourra pas Quatre, c'est une petite fille forte !

-Je ne veux pas la perdre comme ça mère ! Je me suis attaché a elle, tout comme je m'était attacher à sa mère…

Trowa comprenait ou Quatre voulait en venir… Il ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne qui était cher à son cœur… Et Trowa savait exactement se qu'il ressentait car il l'avait ressentit avant et maintenant encore…

Quatre ! dit Trowa en le repoussant doucement, Nanami est une petite fille forte, elle s'en sortira ! Elle a reçut ton caractère de battant et donc, ne peut que s'en sortir ! Dit Trowa avec un sourire tendre et sincère.

Quatre se re-blottie dans les bras de Trowa et pleura les larmes qu'il n'avait pas verser à la mort de la mère des deux filles. Trowa le serra contre lui et le consola du mieux qu'il put. Après quelques minutes, Sally sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle et fut attendrit de voir Trowa consoler Quatre.

-Les garçons…

**Fin du chapitre 13 !**

Alors voilà la fin de mon chapitre tant attendu !

Duo : Oui, surtout par une jeune fille très impatiente…

Ouaip, l'es finit aussi vite pour elle !

Duo : Et les autres ?

Ben pour eux aussi, mais bon, j'aime po le menace de mort…

Enfin, bref, rewiew ? éè STP ?


	14. Révélation et soutient…

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

Syt the Evil Angel: Une bonne fic? C'est vrai? o.O Ben merci Pour Trotro et Quachou... ben ca commence un peu dans se chap... mais ils seront vraiment ensemble... euh... Normalement Et pareille pour Duo et Heero Ben lis ce chap pour savoir se que valeur anoncer Sally! Merci pour tes encouragements kisu

.oOMishaOo.: Ben... si, surement... Tu vas pas ma taper, hein? Et pis..; Au moins je garde mes lecteurs comme ca! Et pis... si tu me fais mal et ben pas d'autre chap alors attention...  
Franchement, je ne sais pas... J'ai tellement de chose a faire encore... en tout cas... y aura surement une suite... qui ne s'appellera pas découverte, maisun autre titre Et il n'y a pas de quoi, ca me fais toujours plaisir d'écrire pour mes lecteurs qui, je l'espère apprécis! mici pour ta rewiew et kisu

Naïa: Nan... c'est au pape... Ben oui que c'est toi, ma chère Naïa... PAS MENACER DE MORT? Nan mais tu te fou de ma tête? Mici, j'chui contente qu'il te plaise mon chap! Et vo mieux... parce que sans cheveux... voilà quoi... Kisu tenshi

cocbys: Non, on ne se passe pas le mot... c'est juste notre facon a nous pour garder nos lecteur... enfin, pour moi du moins T'inquiète, ton couple va arriver sur son cheval blanc... Non, ils ne jouent à zorro... Le bisou et les choses serieuses? Ben, je crois que je t'ai répondus juste avant Le voilà ton chap 14... et le 15 devrais pas tarder à arriver...

Florinoir: Moi? Non, je n'ai pas honte du tout, puisque je l'ai fais! Mais c'est que ca marche en plus, quatre s'y précipite dans les bras de son Trowa adoré... lol Et pis... tu t'es pas vu toi... t'es pire que moi! Je cite: "T'as bien fait, la gosse supportera bien un p'tit peu de fièvre et puis ils seront aux petits souins pour elle!" Nan, mais j'vous jure... faire la morale alors qu'elle est pas mieux que moi... Mici pour l'encouragement!

**P'tite note :** Alors… tout d'abord je m'excuse pour se retard… Gomen ! Mais bon… J'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire… Enfin… Le principale est que vous l'ayé, ne ?

Bon, je vais vous pouvoir enfin vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Pitit rappelle du chapitre précédent :** Alors… On apprend que Nanami est tombé malade… Mais qu'a t-elle ? C'est la question que se pose ceux qui sont au courrant…

Chapitre 14 : Révélation et soutient…

-Les garçons… Dit Sally.

Entendant Sally leur parler, Quatre et Trowa se séparèrent, les joues rouges de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de câlinage…

-Sally ! S'exclama Quatre, les larmes coulant encore un peu, alors comment va ma petite fille ?

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer encore Quatre… Dit Sally. Il faut attendre demain matin…

-Je vais la veiller… Dit Quatre, la voix tremblante, essayant de retenir ses nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de recouler.

Quatre remercia Sally et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre de sa petite fille. Il ne voulait pas rester auprès des deux autres et pleurer devant eux… Il s'était déjà laissé allé devant Trowa, mais il devait bien reconnaître que cela lui avait fait énormément de bien de se confier à lui…

Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil placé par ses soins au côté de Nanami et commença sa veiller. Il resterait auprès d'elle toute la nuit et Lilya irait dormir dans sa chambre à lui. Il ne voulait pas que son autre petite fille soit malade…

Quant à Trowa, il reconduit Sally jusqu'au salon et s'installa avec eux, devinant que Quatre voulait rester seul avec la petite. Il voulait absolument rejoindre Quatre et le consoler, mais il savait aussi que ce dernier avait besoin d'être un peu seul…

Il regarda autour de lui, vit Wufei et Sally enlacé et il s'aperçut que son meilleur ami était seul. Il alla vers ce dernier et s'assit à ces côtés. Il décida de ne pas parler tout de suite, d'attendre que l'autre le fasse…

-Heero, Trowa ! Dit Sally. Wufei et moi allons voir ce que nous fabriques Duo et les filles !

-Ok, Répondit Trowa.

Ils regardèrent le couple sortir à la recherche de Duo et des deux enfants puis, Trowa décida de prendre la parole, vu qu'Heero ne disait toujours rien.

-Ca fait un bail qu'on ne sait pas vu !

-Oui, depuis la fin de la guerre… Répondit Heero.

-Oui… Dis, t'es toujours accro a _lui _?

Trowa vit Heero rougir sous la question. En y repensant, dès qu'il mettait ce sujet sur le tapis, ce dernier rougissait comme une tomate bien mûre.

-Oui, chuchota Heero, mais je crois que lui ne m'aime pas…

-Je ne peux pas m'avancer la dessus Heero, mais je crois que tu ne le laisse pas si indifférent que ça…

-Tu crois qu'il est… Demanda Heero, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-D'après ce que m'a dit ça meilleure amie, il ne s'est jamais mis avec des femmes…

-Donc, tous ces ex étaient des hommes ?

-Oui ! enfin, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit…

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que sa meilleure amie t'est tout dit ?

-Et ben… Je l'ai entendu parler avec Duo et Quatre pendant la période de guerre…

-Tu les espionnais ! Dit Heero, avec un regard amusé.

-Non, ils en parlaient quand ils réparaient les gundam…

-Je vois… enfin…

"C'est drôle j'aurais jamais cru qu'il écoute la conversation des autres… Enfin, faut dire que son gundam était tout près de celui de Duo, donc… il lui était facile de tout entendre…" Pensa Heero.

-Et toi, tu tiens toujours autant à _lui _?

-Oui, malgré tout ce que j'ai découvert sur lui, je tiens toujours autant à lui…

"Oui, malgré les découvertes que j'ai fais sur _toi_, je t'aime toujours… Au début j'ai eu mal au cœur, croyant que tu avais refait ta vie avec une jeune femme…" Pensa Trowa.

-Tu devrais lui avouer… Dit Heero.

-Et toi aussi !

Les deux se sourirent puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de retomber dans un silence rassurant, comme quand ils étaient ensemble, pendant la guerre.

C'est vrai que les deux jeunes garçons n'avaient nullement besoins de parler pour comprendre ce que pensait ou voulait l'autre… Même si parfois ils se parlaient, c'était parce que c'était assez grave, ou c'était tout simplement pour se confier…

Ces deux la partageaient la même amitié que Duo et Quatre… Aussi profonde et sincère que les deux autres jeunes hommes. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre quand cela n'allait pas, ils aimaient beaucoup être ensemble, comme faisaient très souvent les deux plus jeunes du groupe.

Ils aperçurent Duo suivit de Raya, Lilya et le couple Chang. Ils virent Duo se précipiter vers eux.

-Sally nous a dit que Nanami était malade… Dit Duo.

-C'est exact, Répondit simplement Trowa.

Trowa vit la petite Lilya venir vers lui, avec un visage triste… Il pensa de suite qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son "père". C'est vrai que quand Quatre était triste, tout le monde le voyait, même s'il essayait de nous le cacher. Ils avaient tous les deux un visage expressif… Il la prit dans ces bras et elle s'y blottit.

-Bon… Dit Sally, si on allait faire un tour dans ce magnifique jardin que possède Quatre ?

-Je vais rester et aller voir Nanami… Dit Trowa.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Lilya avec une petite moue toute mimi.

-Je suis désolé Lilya, Dit Sally, mais pour le moment, interdictions pour toi et Raya d'aller voir la petite Nanami…

-Mais… Dit Lilya, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux voir Nami !

-Je suis désolé ma puce, Dit Sally en s'accroupissant devant Lilya qui était toujours dans les bras de Trowa et ressuyant les larmes de Lylia, mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes toi aussi malade…

-Mais… Commença Lilya, je vais dormir ou ?

La petite avait un regard interrogateur et là, Sally compris le sens exacte de la question. Elle lui sourit puis réfléchit… Trowa aussi avait compris la question à double sens de la petite… C'est pourquoi il dit :

-Ecoute, comme tu ne pourras pas dormir dans ta chambre… Je te propose quelque chose… tu viens dormir dans ma chambre avec moi… Mais Tu dois me promettre de ne pas aller voir ta petite sœur sans que Sally soit d'accord !

-Promis ! Dit la petite avec un grand sourire, les larmes ne coulant presque plus.

-Tu viens avec nous te promener alors ? Demanda Duo.

Lylia fit oui de la tête, posa un bisou sur la joue de Trowa, sauta de ses genoux et courra dehors, suivit de Raya. Duo sourit en voyant la petite avoir récupérer son sourire. Une fois tout le monde sortit, il regarda vers Trowa et Heero.

-Tro, je sais déjà que tu vas aller voir Nanami et Quatre… Dit Duo. Et toi, Hee-chan, tu vas rien faire… Tu veux pas venir te promener avec nous ?

-Hm…Répondit ce dernier.

-Désolé Hee-chan, mais j'ai po pensé à ramener mon décodeur de glaçon…

Heero regarda Trowa et vit ce dernier faire légèrement oui de la tête. Il comprit, par le regard de Trowa que c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer… Alors il ne fit ni une ni deux, il se leva et prit la direction de la porte-fenêtre qui menait au jardin, sous l'œil étonné de Duo.

Ce dernier se reprit vite en main et courut pour rattraper Heero. Une fois arriver près de lui, il marcha plus lentement, en détaillant discrètement Heero. Il trouvait que physiquement, a part avoir grandi, il n'avait pas changer… Pour son côté social… Fallait qu'il travaille encore se côté.

Quand à Wufei et Sally, ils marchaient main dans la main, en surveillant les deux petites filles qui marchaient devant eux. Ils les voyaient chuchoter et tous deux se dirent que c'étaient mauvais signe…

-Tu sais… Dit Raya, en chuchotant, maman elle dit que tonton Duo aime tonton Heero et que tonton Heero aime tonton Duo ! Ils s'aiment comme mon papa et ma maman !

-Mais pourquoi ils sont pas comme eux alors ? Demanda Lylia, chuchotant aussi.

-Ben maman a dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux timides…

-On les aides ? Demanda Lylia avec un regard malicieux.

-Vouiii ! Répondit Raya, avec le même regard. Bon… On va faire comme nos papa quand ils jouaient à la guerre…

-On va nous aussi jouer à la guerre ? Demanda Lylia.

-Oui, écoute, notre mission est en premier de repérer tonton Duo et tonton Heero…

-Facile, ils sont derrière tante Sally et oncle Wufei !

-Bon… alors… on leur cours dans les bras et on leur dis…

Lylia acquiesça et fit un grand sourire espiègle a raya qui lui en fit un pareil. Elle se retournèrent, et virent Sally et Wufei les regarder… Elles leur fit un sourire de petites enfants sage, se qui inquiéta ces deux derniers.

Elles se mirent à courir vers eux avec un grand sourire, les passer et sauter dans les bras à Heero et Duo. Ces deux derniers les attrapèrent et les serrèrent contre eux.

-Et bien ! Dit Duo.

-Dis tonton Duo, j peux te poser une question ? Demanda Raya.

-Dis oncle Heero je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Lylia, en même temps que Raya.

-Oui, Répondirent les deux en même temps.

-C'est vrai que tu aimes Duo ? Demanda Lylia.

-C'est vrai que tu aimes Heero ? Demanda Raya, en même temps que la petite fille de Quatre.

Les deux interrogés devinrent aussi rouge que des tomates, sous l'œil des deux enfants et de Sally et Wufei. Les deux enfants affichaient un sourire innocents et Sally et Wufei, eux amuser…

-Mais ou avez-vous entendu ça ? Demanda Duo.

-J'ai entendu maman et papa en parler… Répondit Raya.

Du côté à Trowa, peut de temps après la sortit du natté, il était monté voir comment allait la petite Nanami. Il se retrouva devant la porte des deux enfants et frappa. Il entra quand Quatre le lui dit. Il aperçut alors ce dernier assis sur un fauteuil, tenant la petite main de sa fille.

-Comment va t-elle ? Demanda Trowa.

-Pas d'amélioration pour le moment… Répondit Quatre, sans lever son regard vers Trowa.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Quatre et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond, pour lui montrer son soutient et surtout, qu'il était là, près de lui. Quatre porta sa main sur celle de Trowa et la serra. Il était heureux que Trowa soit la pour le soutenir…

-Ne t'en fais pas Quatre, elle va s'en tirer… Dit Trowa.

-J'ai peur Trowa… Je me suis attacher à elle… Je ne veux pas la perdre comme j'ai perdu sa mère… ma sœur… Dit Quatre, les larmes menaçant de couler.

-Quatre… Je te promets que tu ne la perdras pas ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle ne meurt pas… Je ne veux pas voir Lylia ou toi triste…

-Merci… Dit Quatre, touché par la dernière phrase de Trowa. Merci beaucoup…

-Pas de quoi Quatre… Je n'aime pas vous voir triste tous les deux… Vous avez déjà assez souffert comme ca…

-Je suis désolé de gâcher ces retrouvailles…

-Ne dis pas ça Quatre… Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ou celle de Nanami si elle est tombé malade… Cela arrive fréquemment à leur âge de tomber malade…

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Quatre… Mets-toi en tête que ce n'est pas de ta faute… Si tu veux rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, fait le sur ce virus qui a contaminé ta fille… Dit Trowa, avec un sourire tendre et sincère.

Quatre sourit… Trowa savait vraiment lui remonter le moral… Comme pendant la guerre… Comme ce temps la lui manquait… Ces temps où ils jouaient de la musique tous les deux, ensemble, quand ils se parlaient…

-Lylia dormira dans ma chambre le temps que Nanami guérisse !

-Merci Trowa…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Quatre !

**Fin du chapitre 14 !**

Fini, fini, fini, J'AI FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Duo : Enfin… On l'attendais celle là !

Pardon, mais j'avais pu d'inspi… mais c'est revenu comme ca, d'un coup… D'ailleur le chap 15 est commencé, et g tout se qui s'y passe, dans ma tête

Duo : Y s'y passe quoi ?

Ben… tu le lira en même temps que les autres !

Duo : Méssante !

Bref… Laissez moi des rewiew, je ne mord pas ! lol


	15. Sentiment dévoiler

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

Mais bon… les quatre enfants sont à moi… Et je les adooooooooores !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

Syt the Evil Angel Mais que de mots pas très joli dis moi Syt... Enfin… c'est contre Duo donc… ben je dirais rien C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup aimé le dernier chapitre que j'ai mis en ligne… mais celui là devrais plaire…mmm encore plus… C'est vrai qu'elles sont adorable ses deux petites… Et pour Nami… ben… une petites surprises vous attend ici… Merci pour ton encouragement ! Kisu

lucy-hp Et bien… encore une qui aime mes deux petites poupettes ! T'inquiète on les revois ici… Et elles se sont amusées… mais j'en dis pas plus… Que de question avec des réponses que je ne donnerais poeuh :-p tu auras certaines réponses ici Et voilà donc la suite Kisu

cocbys Oh, ben moi aussi je t'adore petite sœur T'inquiète donc pas ma petite crevette t'as, comme les autres, un petit cadeau… Pour Nanami, c'est aussi une surprise… Ce qu'elle a, non, pas de trop, mais un autre cadeau sur elle se coup-ci Kisu sœurette

Naïa : Et bien chui contente que tu aimes mon ancien chap… J'espère que celui-le te plaira aussi Bon, je suis gentille et te mets donc la suite en ligne maintenant Et bien… encore une qui aime mes deux petites et leur "petit jeu"… oki, vais essayer de continuer comme ca… Kisu. 

Florinoir : Tu n'as rien vue encore avec ses deux petites… Enfin… Tu le verras ici et au fils des prochains chapitres… Et pis, j'ai compris l'info, tu n'est po sadique… lol Mici pour l'encouragement. Kisu

Arva: Contente que tu aime ce nouveau chapitre… Oh, les joli pompoms que tu agites… Tu veux pas me les donner ? lol Aller, voilà un nouveau chap qui devrait plaire…

Bon, je vais vous pouvoir enfin vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Pitit rappelle du chapitre précédent :** Lylia et Raya essayait de mettre Duo et Heero ensemble… Quatre et Trowa, eux veillait toujours la petite Nanami…

Chapitre 15 : Sentiments dévoiler…

-Ah bon, Dit Duo, tu as entendu ton papa et ta maman en parler…

-Oui… un soir avant d'aller au dodo… Comme maman et papa n'étaient pas encore venus me faire un bisou et ben je suis partis a leur recherche dans la maison… J'ai trouvé maman mettait du linge à laver et elle en parlait avec papa !

-En faisant une machine à laver… Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, et regardant les parents qui rougissait.

-Oui ! Dit Raya, puis plus bas pour que seul Duo entende, quand papa allait sortir j'ai vite courut dans ma chambre, me recoucher dans mon lit !

Duo rit à la confession de la petite, lui déposa un baiser sur sa petite joue blanche et lui fit un immense sourire. Cette petite était vraiment la fille de Wufei et Sally… Elle peut être aussi douce et gentille que sa mère et silencieuse et coléreuse que son père… Elle était aussi très têtue, comme ses deux parents… Mais elle est vraiment très attachante…

-Si avec Lylia tu emmenais ton papa et ta maman se promener ! Je sais que par là, il y a un petit coin pour que tu perdes ton papa et ta maman ! Dit Duo en faisant un clin d'œil.

-D'accord ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, prête à s'amuser au dépend de ses parents.

Duo posa Raya et Heero posa Lylia et les deux garçons regardèrent les deux enfants partirent en direction du labyrinthe que possédait Quatre. Duo, une fois le couple Chang et les deux enfants hors de vue, il se retourna vers Heero qui le détaillait…

Duo ne savait pas quoi dire, ni par quoi commencer… Il avait attendu se jour depuis si longtemps, et maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité il perdait sa langue... Il regarda Heero dans les yeux et fut étonner d'y voir des sentiments…

-Tu as déjà vu la fontaine que Quatre possède ? Demanda Duo.

-Non… Je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire le tour du jardin… Répondit Heero, au grand étonnement de Duo.

Duo prit la main d'Heero et le conduisit à la petite fontaine. La statut représentait une jeune femme tenant une jarre légèrement baisser et d'ou coulait de l'eau… Duo était toujours fascinée par cette statut… Et Heero devait se l'avouer, elle était magnifique.

-Elle est très belle cette statut… dit Heero.

-Ouaip ! Je la trouve très belle et rassurante aussi… Dit Duo.

Heero tourna son regard vers le natté et le détailla à loisir, pendant que ce dernier regardait la statut. Il le trouvait vraiment trop beau… Il repensa a ce qu'avait dit la petite Raya… Duo l'aimerait… Fallait qu'il le sache… Fallait qu'il lui avoue que lui, le perfect soldier, comme s'amusait à l'appeler Duo, l'aimait, lui, le baka natté…

-Duo…Dit Heero.

-Heero…Duo en même temps que ce dernier.

-Vas-y Duo, je t'écoute… Dit Heero avant que le natté ne parle.

-Et bien… c'est assez difficile à dire…Je… dès la première fois que je t'ai vu… je me suis dis que tu n'étais pas comme les autres… c'est vrai, tu étais associable a souhait et tout se qui va avec…

-Oui, c'est vrai… mais tu as toujours essayé de devenir mon ami…

-Oui, car je savais que sous toutes ses couches de glaces, ce cachait un garçon… et j'ai voulus le découvrir… voir à quoi il ressemblait… mais malheureusement, tu l'as fais sortir à la fin de la guerre… quand nous nous sommes quittés… Enfin… tous ces moments passer à tes côtés m'ont fais me rapprocher de toi… comme meilleur amis au début… mais maintenant… maintenant… Je…t'aime… Dit Duo en baissant la tête, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de son amis. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme…

Heero sourit à la déclaration que venait de lui faire Duo… Ca lui faisait plaisir… il était aussi très ému et heureux aussi car Duo ressentait la même chose que lui… Il releva le menton de Duo doucement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du natté.

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de Heero. Il ne le savait pas… mais deux paires d'yeux les regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ces deux paires d'yeux n'était que Raya et Lylia qui avait réussit à perdre les parents de Raya dans le labyrinthe.

Elles se regardaient et se firent un grand sourire puis partirent en direction du labyrinthe à la recherche de Wufei et Sally… Les deux enfant les retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac…

-Ben… c'est pas par la ! Dit Lylia avec un grand sourire.

-Vous voilà les enfants ! Dit Sally, j'étais très inquiète !

-Ben faut pas tata Sally… Je connais le labyrinthe sur le bout des doigt… Dit Lylia avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai, tu sais comment on sort de ce labyrinthe ? Demanda Wufei.

-Ben vi… je le fais souvent avec ma nourrice et Nami…

-Tu veux bien nous faire sortir alors ? Demanda Sally.

-Bien sur tante Sally ! dit Lylia avec un grand sourire.

Lylia partit en direction de la sortit du labyrinthe puis courra dans les bras de Duo qui arrivais vers eux, tenant la main d'Heero.

-Et bien ma puce, vous avez pas trop embêter tonton Wufei et tata Sally ?

-On les a semé dans le labyrinthe ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien ! Dit Duo.

-Dit, t'es avec oncle Heero ?

Duo lui fit un sourire puis un bisou sur la joue. La petite sourit et se blottie dans les bras de Duo. Duo la serra contre lui et regarda Heero. Ce dernier le regardait aussi avec une lueur tendre dans les yeux.

Trowa regarda Quatre s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état… Il voulait le voir heureux… comme avant… pendant la guerre… mais il a tant changé…

Et là, le visage de Quatre ne montrait que angoisse, tristesse et fatigue. Trowa s'approcha une nouvelle fois du blond, posa une main sur l'épaule de l'arabe et il lui murmura :

-Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu… Tu as l'air fatigué… si tu veux je reste auprès d'elle…

-Je ne peux pas Trowa… j'ai promis à leur mère de toujours veiller sur elles… alors je veillerais sur Nanami jusqu'à se qu'elle guérisse !

Trowa ne pouvait qu'être content de voir que sa gentillesse et sa bonté ne l'avait pas quitter… mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se fatiguer, c'est pour ça qu'il passa ses bras sous les genoux de quatre et dans le dos de ce dernier et le prit dans ses bras pour sortir ensuite de la chambre, sous les protestations de Quatre.

-Mademoiselle, Dit Trowa en appelant une jeune femme de chambre, pouvez-vous aller veiller la jeune Nanami le temps que votre employeur se repose ?

-Bien sur monsieur… j'y vais tout de suite.

La jeune femme de chambre se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre Nanami et y pénétra sans un regard pour son employeur et son inviter. Trowa continua jusqu'à la chambre de Quatre et y entra. Il posa ensuite Quatre dans son lit, enleva les chaussures de ce dernier.

-Maintenant, tu me fais le plaisir de te reposer un peu ! Dit Trowa avec un air sévère, tu devrais voir ta tête… on dirait un zombi…

Quatre sourit puis s'exécuta car il ne pouvait pas faire autrement… Trowa était beaucoup plus fort que lui… comme avant… pendant la guerre…

-Et tu as de la chance… je vais rester ici pour ne pas que tu fausses compagnie à ton lit ! Dit Trowa avec un sourire, connaissant Quatre.

Quatre fit une moue boudeuse, tout en se mettant sous ses couettes. A ce moment, on aurait pu voir un enfant qui venait d'être puni voir même gronder par sa maman. Trowa fit un petit sourire.

-Je vais chercher une chose dans ma chambre… si jamais tu sors de ce lit, tu seras puni…

-Maieuh ! Chui pu un enfant !

-Pourtant tu agis comme eux Quatre… en mettant ta santé en danger… et n'écoutant pas les conseils des autres…

Trowa jeta un cou d'œil au blond puis sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte de Quatre derrière lui et ouvrant la sienne. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, pris le livre que lui avait offert Quatre et retourna dans la chambre de ce dernier.

En entrant, il aperçut qu'il n'avait pas bouger et qu'il semblait dormir…Trowa s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et continua de lire le livre que Quatre lui avait acheter avant la fin de la guerre, pendant que ce dernier se reposait.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le jeune blond dormait. Quand ce dernier se réveilla, Trowa ne le remarqua pas et Quatre en profita pour l'observer. Il remarqua quelques minutes après sa petite observation le titre du livre qu'il lisait.

"Tu l'as toujours… Et tu le lis… Je me demande s'il te plaît… comme moi il m'a plut…" Pensa le blond.

Quatre se reprit et observa le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait en silence… Car oui il aimait Trowa… Il l'aimait depuis le premier jour ou il l'a vu, sortant main en l'air de son gundam… Mais ce qu'il se souvenait le plus, c'est le duo qu'ils avaient fais tous les deux… Trowa avait pris de lui même un instrument et c'était joint à Quatre pour jouer…

Il se reprit et se souvint immédiatement de sa petite fille. Il se mit assit tout de suite dans son lit, près à sortir.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Trowa, qui venait de refermer son livre.

-Oui… Tu… tu es resté la tout le temps que je dormais ?

-Oui…

-Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça Quatre… Je te connais bien… Je sais que tu serais aller la rejoindre car tu l'aimes beaucoup… Et vu que tu étais fatigué, et ben je me suis permis de rester et veiller a se que tu ne quitte pas ton lit après un minimum de sommeil…

-Merci de veiller sur moi ainsi, Trowa…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Quatre… Je le fais avec plaisir… Bon…maintenant que tu t'es reposé un peu tu peux le rejoindre…

Trowa se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et alla ensuite dans la sienne. Il ne ferma pas sa porte et posa le livre sur sa table de chevet. Quatre, qui venait de sortir de son lit aperçut Trowa le poser le plus délicatement possible sur la table de chevet.

-Tu as l'air de tenir a se livre… Dit-il, sachant très bien que c'était celui qu'il lui avait offert.

-Effectivement… C'est une personne chère à mon cœur qui me l'a offert…

-Chère à ton cœur… Que… tu aimes ?

-Oui…

Quatre était heureux car son amour était partagé mais… Trowa ne le savait pas… Il en était sur… ce livre et celui qu'il lui avait offert avant qu'il se quitte… le dernier cadeau qu'il lui avait fais…

Quatre entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Trowa. Quatre s'avança jusqu'à ce dernier puis une fois a sa hauteur il murmura :

-Alors… la personne que tu aimes c'est… moi ?

-Mais comment…

-J'ai lu le titre du livre Trowa… Je sais que c'est moi qui te l'ai offert… Dit-il avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Trowa.

Quatre se recula légèrement mais se retrouva vite contre un torse musclé et sa bouche fut capturer par celle de Trowa pour un baiser passionner.

-Je t'aime Trowa… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…

-Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout au monde Quatre… et depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu… quand tu es sortis de Sandrok…

-Ca remonte à si loin tout ça…Dit Quatre en se blottissant dans les bras protecteurs de Trowa.

-Oui… très loin… Dit Trowa. Tu veux qu'on aille voir la petite Nanami ?

-Oui… Je m'inquiète pour elle… J'ai peur de la perdre… je l'aime beaucoup…

-Je comprend Quatre… J'aime aussi beaucoup Nanami et Lylia… se sont deux petite filles très adorables !

-Et elles t'aiment beaucoup aussi… Je vais leur dire pour nous deux…

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle le prenne mal ?

-Non… Elles savent très bien que je t'aime…je leur en avais déjà parler… et tu sais se qu'elles m'ont dis ?

-Non…

-Que je devrais te le dire que je t'aime pour que je sois heureux et qu'on forme une vrai famille…

-Et bien… Je crois qu'elles seront contente alors ! Dit Trowa avec un sourire.

-Oui, sûrement… on y va ?

Trowa acquiesça et sortit de la chambre en tenant Quatre par la taille. Arriver devant la chambre des deux filles, Trowa lâcha Quatre et ouvrit la porte pour ensuite, laisser passer Quatre.

Quatre entra, attendit que Trowa reprenne sa taille et une fois fait, allèrent vers le lit ou était allongé Nanami réveillé.

-Papooooouuuuu ! Dit-elle en tendant les bras à Quatre.

-Nami, mon ange ! Dit Quatre en allant la prendre dans ses bras, ça av mieux ?

-Voui, mais j'ai mal aux oreilles !

La femme de chambre sortit de la chambre, laissant Quatre, Trowa et Nanami seul. Trowa regarda Quatre et fut heureux de voir qu'il avait retrouver son sourire.

-Papou ? Pouquoi t'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillée ?

-C'est moi qui ai dis a ton papa d'aller se reposer car il était très fatiguer ! Dit Trowa.

-C'est vrai ? T'as pris soin de papou ?

-Oui mon cœur… Il a prit soin de moi… Nami…

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui y'a papou ?

-Tu te souviens quand je vous racontais, à Ly et toi que j'aimais quelqu'un…

-Oui, le pilote du premier gundam que tu as vu… Pouquoi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà présenté… Maintenant… Faut que je te dise que je lui ai dis…

-Et alors ?

-Ca te dérange pas d'avoir un deuxième papa j'espère ? Demanda Trowa, avec un sourire.

-Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Cria Nanami, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, on va enfin être une grande famille, Eryn, Ly, moi et vous deux…

-Eryn ? Demanda Trowa, qui ne savait pas du tout qui c'était.

-C'est mon petit frère ! Papou ne te l'a dit ?

-J'en ai pas eut le temps encore… Je lui en parlerais plus tard…

-Papou ze veux que se soit ma nourrice qui vienne me garder… Dit la petite, espérant que son père dise oui.

-Bon… d'accord, vais la chercher…

-Youpiiiii ! Dit Nanami, comme ça tu pourras montrer Ryn à papa… je peux t'appeler papa ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant des petits yeux.

-Pas du tout Nami… Et merci ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nanami sourit puis attendit avec Trowa patiemment que son papou revienne avec sa nourrice. Elle parlait de tout et de rien avec Trowa et quand elle sut que ce dernier travaillait dans un cirque elle lui demanda s'il l'amènerait un jour.

-Bien sur ma puce… Je t'y emmènerait avec ta sœur, ton petit frère et ton papou ! Dit Trowa avec un grand sourire, mais avant, faut que tu guérisse…

Quatre entra suivit de la nourrice qui fut heureuse de voir Nanami réveiller. Trowa fit un bisou à la petite, sous sa demande et alla attendre Quatre à la porte. Une fois fait un petit bisou, ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et allèrent à celle d'Eryn. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du petit garçon…

**Fin du chapitre 15 ! **

Voilààààààààààààààààà l'es lààààààààààààààààà !

Duo : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chui enfin caser avec mon iceberg d'amour ! Enfin… chui pas le seul à être caser…

Ouep ! J'ai fait fort pour ce chapitre…. J'espère qu'il va plaire…

Duo : Y'a interêt ! Ou j'envois mon Hee-chan les tuer…

Euh…nop, c'est bon… je tiens à mes lecteurs… Alors laisser les en vie…

Duo : oki doki toki !

Enfin... rewiews? chibi eyes


	16. Rencontre du dernier enfant de Quatre…

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y, tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

Mais bon… les quatre enfants sont à moi… Et je les adooooooooores !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**lucy-hp****** Moi aussi j'aime les chapitre qui respire le bonheur, c'est beaucoup mieux que ceux ou y'a des morts, des blessées et autres… Pour le livres, tu ne le sauras que dans plusieurs chapitres… Dans ce chapitre, tu vas enfin, rencontrer Eryn Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles sont coquines, mais bon, se sont deux enfants… lol Tu n'es pas la seule à bien les aimées et franchement je suis heureuse que mes deux petites protégées vous plaise… Et voilà donc la suite kisu

**Syt the Evil Angel****** Eh bien je suis contente que le chapitre d'avant t'es plus… Ben, dans ce chapitre Tro à rencontrer le petit dernier… ouais, va y avoir plein plein de problème… mais pas pour ce chapitre… Et t'inquiète, j'ai plein plein plein de courage kisu

**cocbys****** Bon, d'après ce que j'ai lu, tu as adorée mon chapitre ma petite crevette adoré… et gomen de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, en fait, je croyais l'avoir fais… M'enfin, le principale est que tu l'es lu, ne ? Bonne chasse alors ! lol kisu ma crevette na mwa

**Naïa **: désolé ma chère et tendre amie, mais non, elle n'était pas prévu pour le lendemain et la suite de ce chapitre n'est pas pour le lendemain, mais pour plus tard… kisu

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon:** tu n'as pas eut de chance, mais bon, c n'est pas granve, le principal ets que tu les es lu… Et oui, ils sont tous enfin casés ! Je t'avoue que tu as raison, Quatre et tro sont beaucoup plus mignons qu'Heero et Duo, c'est pourquoi Tro et quatre, c'est mon couple favoris ! Ah, ben j'espère aussi pour toi qu'ils seront comme ça… enfin, pas trop non plus car elles font tourner en bourrique leur parents… Et ben voilà le chapitre qui j'espère, tu ne louperas pas ! lol kisu et a plus

Bon, je vais vous pouvoir enfin vous laisser lire ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Rencontre du dernier enfant de Quatre…

Trowa avait suivit Quatre sans rien dire, le regardant. Il était heureux car ils étaient enfin ensemble et que sur les deux fillettes il y en avait déjà une qui l'acceptait… Arrivé devant la porte, il attendit que Quatre ouvre cette dernière et qu'il rentre pour ensuite entré à son tour dans la chambre qui hébergeait le jeune fils de Quatre.

Trowa se posait d'ailleurs beaucoup de question sur le dernier enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vu et que la, il allait voir. Il se demandait si c'était le fils biologique de Quatre, si oui, où était sa mère, et si non, d'où venait-il… Plein de questions de ce genre hantait Trowa.

Il entra dans la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir, le petit devant sûrement dormir. Il vit Quatre s'approcher d'un berceau et il s'avança à son tour, suivant de près Quatre, faisant le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant.

Trowa se rapprocha de Quatre, se mit derrière ce dernier, entoura la taille du blond de ses bras puis regarda le dernier enfant de Quatre, s'apercevant, malgré le peu de lumière que l'enfant ne ressemblait pas à Quatre, enfin, pas tout à fait...

Il avait lui aussi des cheveux blonds, mais vu qu'il dormait, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux… Mais la petite bouille ronde de l'enfant endormit ne ressemblait pas a celle de Quatre… Quatre avait un visage beaucoup plus fin que l'enfant…

-C'est ton fils biologique ? Demanda Trowa doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant qui dormait.

-Non… Répondit simplement Quatre.

La réponse de l'arabe enleva un gros poids sur le cœur de Trowa. Maintenant, il se posait la question d'où pouvait bien provenir ce petit garçon, qui, d'après ce qu'il voyait devait être âgé de 4 mois, 5 tout au plus. Trowa allait le lui demander mais, Quatre, sachant que son petit ami allait lui poser cette question, le devança…

-Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte de mon bureau… dit Quatre, regardant tendrement l'enfant. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors alors qu'il faisait froid… Je l'ai donc monté et l'ai amené dans la crèche que j'ai fais aménager pour les femmes qui avaient des enfants et travaillaient presque toute la journée… Les personnes qui s'occupaient de cette crèche s'en sont occupées pendant que moi, j'interrogeais ceux qui arrivait avant moi… Personne ne sait de qui il est et d'où il vient… Je n'avais pas le cœur à l'abandonné dans un orphelinat et j'ai donc décidé de le prendre sous mon aile… Je l'ai ramené ici et les filles, quand elles l'ont vus l'ont tout de suite adopté… Et maintenant, il fait parti de notre petite famille…

-Tu as toujours ton cœur d'or Quatre… Dit Trowa avec un sourire tendre. Le cœur d'or qui m'a conquit dès notre première rencontre…

Quatre se laissa aller dans les bras de Trowa, émut par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Lui aussi l'aimait depuis le premier jour… Mais lui c'était diffèrent de Trowa, lui il aimait le Trowa d'avant et de maintenant…

Il aimait le Trowa distant et silencieux qu'il avait rencontré au début de la guerre et ainsi que le Trowa attentif, doux et qui parle, pas comme lui et Duo, qui eux sont considérés comme bavard, mais qui parle comme des personnes normales qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant cette guerre…

Quatre posa ses mains sur celle de Trowa avec un petit sourire heureux d'avoir enfin l'être tant aimé à ses côtés. Il regarda son fils adoptif et il s'aperçut qu'il se réveillait. Il quitta alors les bras tendre et protecteur de Trowa pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Trowa regardait Quatre faire et sourit en voyant le tableau.

-Tu sais que vous êtes mignon tous les deux comme ça ! Dit Trowa avec un petit sourire tendre.

-Merci… Dit Quatre en rougissant. Tu veux le prendre un petit peu ?

Trowa hésita, il avait peur de mal le tenir, de lui faire mal, de le faire tomber… Quatre le remarqua et lui fit un sourire. Il s'approcha de Trowa et lui plaça le petit dans les bras, lui montrant comment mettre ses derniers pour ne pas faire tomber Eryn.

Une fois sur que les bras de Trowa étaient bien mis, Quatre se recula avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il regardait son enfant qui montait ses petites mains au visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, avec un petit sourire présent sur les lèvres du petit.

-On dirait qu'Eryn aussi t'a adopté ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire.

Trowa lui sourit puis reporta son regard sur le petit bout de chou qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas que des enfants puissent être heureux dans ses bras… Lui qui avait été un mercenaire, qui avait vécu un long moment sans nom et surtout sans émotion…

C'était grâce à l'instructeur qui lui avait donné son nom et prénom actuel. Et pour ses émotions, c'est grâce à Quatre qui lui a appris à décrypter toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait, enfin, presque toute...

Il avait découvert la peur de mourir, de perdre quelqu'un qui lui est proche, la jalousie… Et le plus important, l'amour… Quatre lui avait appris à aimer ce qui l'entourait, ça pouvait être un objet, ou une personne… Et il a appris à ouvrir son cœur et à faire confiance à ceux qu'il aimait.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Quatre lui a enseigné beaucoup de chose… Et il en est très heureux que se soit lui qui lui est appris ce qu'il sait sur les sentiments… Il aperçut seulement que les yeux de l'enfant était améthyste… L'enfant, ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Quatre… Il reporte son attention sur ce dernier et le voit un regard et un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-Attend moi la, ne bouge pas je reviens ! Dit Quatre en sortant rapidement.

-Je me demande ce que va m'inventer ton père… Dit Trowa en regardant Eryn.

Trowa vit, quelques minutes plus tard Quatre revenir avec un grand sourire et un petit boîtier rectangulaire dans sa main gauche. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le sourire de Quatre puis l'objet en question.

-Une photo pour immortalisée ce moment qui, je trouve, est magnifique ! Dit Quatre avec un magnifique sourire.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça Quatre ! Dit Trowa.

-S'il te plaît mon chéri, ça fera très plaisir d'avoir une photo avec toi quand il sera plus grand !

-Bon, aller dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis !

Quatre se dépêcha avant que Trowa ne change d'avis et prit une photo de son fils et de l'homme qu'il aimait… Ca fera un souvenir pour son fils, mais surtout pour lui… Il comptait bien encadrer la photo et la mettre sur son bureau à la Winner Corp…

Une fois la photo prise, il mit l'appareil dans une de ses poches et s'approcha de son petit ami et de son enfant. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit chérubin puis captura les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait, faisant attention à son fils…

Trowa rendit le baiser à Quatre, faisant tout de même attention au fils de Quatre qu'il tenait dans ses bras… Une fois le baiser rompu, il regarda Quatre puis lui fit un petit sourire que seul ce dernier avait le droit…

-On devrait aller voir ta petite fille qui est malade Quatre… Dit Trowa, avec le même sourire.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Dit Quatre, rendant le sourire de Trowa. Mais je n'ai pas envie de laissé Eryn tout seul et je ne sais pas si je peux l'emmener dans la chambre des deux filles…

-Je peux descendre voir Sally pour qu'elle ausculte et qu'elle nous dise si c'est contagieux ou pas…

-Oui, je veux bien… Dit Quatre avec un petit sourire. Mais tu sais, je peux très bien y aller…

-Cela ne me dérange pas de descendre Quatre… Et puis tu veux peut-être passer du temps avec Eryn…

-C'est vrai, mais je veux passer du temps avec toi aussi…

-Mmm… Je vais voir Sally, et je lui demande de monter voir ta fille… Et toi, tu me rejoins devant la chambre de Lylia et Nanami !

-D'accord…

Quatre prit Eryn dans ses bras et regarda Trowa sortir de la chambre de son fils. Il alla dans la salle d'eau pour donner un bain rapide a son fils, lui changer sa couche, de vêtement aussi. Il l'habilla en … Puis sortit de la salle d'eau puis de la chambre. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de ses deux filles et vit que Trowa l'attendait déjà.

-Désolé d'être un peu en retard, mais je l'ai changé et lui ai donné un petit bain…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Sally est en train d'ausculté Nanami !

-D'accord…

-J'ai demandé à l'une de tes employé de faire monter Lylia ! Je crois que tu devrais lui dire pour nous deux… Ne pas la laissez dans l'ignorance…

-Tu as bien fais Trowa… Dit Quatre avec un petit sourire.

Quatre se rapprocha un peu de Trowa, mais n'osa pas s'approcher plus. Il ne savait pas comment réagir… Il savait qu'il était avec Trowa, mais il ne savait pas quel geste faire, vu que cela faisait que peu de temps qu'il s'était trouvé… Trowa, lui, se mit derrière Quatre et lui prit la taille collant le dos de Quatre à son torse.

Quatre se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit ami, tenant son petit garçon contre lui. Ils virent Sally sortirent, mais tous les deux restèrent dans la même position, ne voulant pas quitter ce petit cocon fait d'amour et de tendresse…

-Alors Sally ? Demanda Quatre.

-Ta petite fille va mieux… Elle nous a fait une otite, et je te rassure, elle n'est pas contagieuse… Mais dit moi, c'est qui se bout de chou… Dit-elle en s'approchant de Quatre et Eryn qui était dans les bras de son papa.

-C'est mon petit garçon, Eryn…

-Quoi, mais je croyais que tu étais pas marié…

-Ce n'est pas son fils biologique Sally… C'est un enfant qu'il a trouvé devant son entreprise…

-Et bien, tu fais le bon Saint Maritain Quatre ? Demande Sally avec un petit sourire.

-Ouais… Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus seul à prendre des décisions…

-Je vois ça… Dit Sally avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin heureux tous les deux ensemble...

-Enfin ? Demandèrent en cœur Quatre et Trowa.

-Oui, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on attend de voir qui fera le premier pas…

Trowa et Quatre se regardèrent puis après quelques minutes, éclatèrent de rire. Le petit Eryn, voyant les deux hommes rire, fit de même. Sally sourit devant ce petit tableau qu'elle trouvait charmant et mignon. Elle aurait bien voulut avoir un appareil photo près d'elle pour les prendre…

-Vous savez, je trouve que tous les trois formez une belle petite famille…

-Mais nous ne sommes pas que trois ! Dit Quatre. Nous sommes cinq…

-C'est vrai… Mais, là, devant moi, je ne vois que trois personnes qui forment un beau portrait de famille… Dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

-Merci Sally ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire et rougissant légèrement.

-Pas de quoi Quatre, et pis je vous ai dis ça car c'est ce que je pense et surtout, vois…

Sally leur sourit puis prit conger d'eux, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter et surtout, pour retrouver sa fille, son mari et Duo qui devait être dans les bras d'Heero. Quatre, qui portait toujours Eryn dans ses bras, et Trowa entrèrent dans la chambre des deux petites filles de Quatre, pour être avec la petite Nanami.

Cette dernière, voyant ses deux papas entrés, elle s'assit dans son lit avec un grand sourire, digne de ceux de Quatre sur les lèvres. Ils allèrent tous deux près d'elle et quatre s'assit dans le siège prévu pour la personne qui veillait l'enfant et Trowa sur le lit, près de Quatre et Nanami.

-Ayé tu as rencontré mon petit frère ? Demande Nanami.

-Oui, ton papa me l'a présenté ! Dit Trowa avec un petit sourire.

-C'est vrai, et alors, tu l'aime bien Eryn ?

-Je l'aime beaucoup ! Dit Trowa avec un sourire amusé sous les questions de Nanami.

-Nanami ! Dit quatre avec un petit ton sévère.

-Laisse la poser ses questions Quatre… Dit Trowa avec un petit sourire.

-Donc, tu aimes bien Ryn, mais il t'aime lui aussi ?

-Je pense que oui… Il n'a pas pleuré quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras…

-Donc, mon petit frère t'aime aussi ! Dit Nanami avec un grand sourire heureux.

-Et tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Demande Trowa avec un sourire.

-Oui !

-Et bien j'aime autant ton petit frère, que toi et ta sœur…

-Donc, tu nous aimes aussi ?

-Mais bien sur que je vous aime aussi toi et ta sœur…

Trowa reçut une petite Nanami avec un grand sourire montrant qu'elle est contente, heureuse, dans ses bras et le resserra contre lui. Quatre sourit devant la réaction inhabituelle de sa petite fille et, de sa main libre, il mit une couverture sur les épaules de sa petites filles qui descendit jusqu'à ses pieds nus, tenant toujours son fils bien serrer contre lui.

Trowa la remonta sur les épaules de la petite fille qui était blottie contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle prenne plus froid, avec un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Quatre regardais l'homme qu'il aimait et sa petite princesse avec un regard tendre et tout au fond de son cour, il était content que Nanami et Eryn l'aient accepter… Il espérait que Lylia aussi accepterait…

-Tu voulais voir papa ? Demanda Lylia en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui, mon ange… Dit Quatre avec un petit sourire. Je voulais te parler d'une chose ma puce…

Lylia regarda son père qui tenait son petit frère serrer dans ses bras et là, elle aperçut Trowa et sa petite sœur blottie dans ses bras et dormant comme une bienheureuse, d'après le sourire qu'elle affichait. Elle s'approcha de son père, son petit frère, sa petite sœur et Trowa pour écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire son père…

**Fin du chapitre 15 !**

Voilààààààààààààààààààààà l'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Duo : t'en as mis du temps pour l pondre celui-là !

Euh Duo… chui pas une poule… Je ne ponds pas…

Duo : Ah… Ben pourtant tu as pondu ce chapitre…

Duo, fais attention, tu t'enfonces…

Quatre : Ouais, ne la fâche pas si tu ne veux pas casser avec Heero…

Ouais, Quatre a raison… Je pourrais être méchante est tout faire casser avec Heero…

Duo : gloups… c'est bon, j'me tais…

Bien…

Enfin, bref, une tite rewiew svp ?


	17. Affection

**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance,

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous pouvez en douter en lisant ce chap ! -p Mais comme j l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, j'adore le couple 0304 ! Alors peut-être, enfin, c'est même sûre que se couple y sera, mais il y aura peut-être des changements, qui sait… En tout cas, il y aura d'autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir !

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y, tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Duo : Voilà, c'est sorti !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUE !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

Mais bon… les quatre enfants sont à moi… Et je les adooooooooores !

(C'est super bien le copier/coller ! )

**RAR : **Florinoir et tarva je répondrais a toutes les deux sur msn

**Note : **Gomen Gomen ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour écrire se chapitre mais j'ai eus le syndrome de la page blanche… M'enfin, bonne lecture à vous

Chapitre 17 : Affection…

-Tu veux me parler de quoi papa ? Demanda Lylia une fois près de son père.

-Et bien… Je… Tu te souviens, je t'avais dis que j'aimais quelqu'un…

-Oui, Le monsieur qui pilotait le troisième robot, comme toi…

-C'est ça… Je te l'ai présenté et maintenant je…

-Tu t'es mis avec ? Demande Lylia avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, ton papou et moi somme ensemble… Dit Trowa en souriant à Lylia.

-Youpiii ! Maintenant on est une grande famille !

-Oui… Tu as raison… Maintenant on forme une belle et grande famille ! Dit Quatre en souriant.

Lylia alla se serrer dans les bras de Trowa car comme son père avait son petit frère dans ses bras, ne voulait pas faire mal a ce petit bout… Trowa la prend contre lui en souriant et faisant attention à Nanami qui dormait toujours contre lui.

-Dis, je peux t'appeler papa maintenant ? Demande Nanami en regardant Trowa.

-Bien sur ! Dit Trowa en souriant à la petite fille.

-Dis... Tu vas habiter avec nous ?

-Si ton papou est d'accord !

-Papou ? Demande les deux petites filles en même temps, Nanami s'étant réveillé en entendant parler…

-Bien sur que tu peux… Tu es le bienvenu chez nous ! Dit Quatre en souriant à Trowa.

-Alors tu reste ? Demande les deux sœurs en même temps.

-Bien sur que je reste avec vous quatre ! Dit Trowa en offrant son plus beau sourire aux deux filles.

-Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Crièrent en cœur les deux enfants.

Trowa sourit sous le cri de joie des deux enfants. Il regarda quatre et vit qu'il souriait lui aussi et qu'il tenait en main l'appareil photo qu'Eryn essayait d'ailleurs d'attraper… En voyant l'appareil sortit Trowa comprit que quatre voulait prendre une photo…

-Passe-moi Eryn et prend-nous en photo ! Dit Trowa en souriant à Quatre. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

Quatre passa Eryn à Trowa qui le maintient bien contre lui et les deux filles s'assirent à côté de Trowa en se collant à lui. Quatre prit la photo puis rangea l'objet dans une de ses poches puis reprit son fils sur ses genoux…

-Merci ! Dit quatre en souriant.

-De rien Quatre ! Dit Trowa en souriant à ce dernier.

-C'est l'heure d'aller au lit les filles ! Dit quatre en souriant.

-Papa je dors toujours dans ton lit ?

-Oui ! Sally préfère que tu ne sois pas trop en contact avec ta petite sœur…

-Youpi ! Dit Lylia en sautant du lit sur le sol.

-Je veux dormir aussi avec toi papa ! Dit Nanami avec une petite moue triste.

-Quand tu seras guérit j'ai promis qu'on va au cirque… Et le soir après le cirque tu viendras dormir avec moi, d'accord ?

-D'acc…

-Rectification ! Dit Quatre en souriant. Tu dormiras avec Trowa et moi !

-Youpiiiiiiii ! Dit Nanami avec un grand sourire.

-Allé couche-toi ma puce ! Dit Trowa.

Nanami se coucha sur son lit et Trowa la borda et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, la petite lui ayant demandé… Quatre fit aussi un bisou à Nanami puis ils sortent de la chambre des deus filles doucement…

Ils vont dans celle d'Eryn et dépose le petit dans son petit lit. Le petit prend son doudou contre lui puis s'endort de suite. Ils sortent de la chambre doucement et se dirigent vers celle de Trowa et Quatre.

-Tu dors avec moi Trowa ? Demande doucement Quatre.

-Et ta fille ?

-Ma chérie tu veux dormir avec papa et moi ?

-Viiiiii ! Dit Lylia avec un grand sourire.

-Alors c'est réglé ! On dort dans ma chambre ! Dit Quatre en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Lylia entre la première et Quatre laisse entrez Trowa avant lui. Le blond entre puis ferme la porte derrière lui. Il aide Lylia à enfiler son pyjama puis la couche dans son lit… Il se déshabille et se met en boxer…

Trowa, avant de voir son petit ami se mettre en boxer se demandait s'il devait aller chercher son pyjama… Il finit par se mettre en boxer, comme son ange blond et à se glisser sous les draps au côté de Lylia.

Quatre alluma sa lampe de chevet puis alla éteindre la lumière de la chambre. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea de l'autre côté de sa petite fille. Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de la petite fille…

Après que Trowa lui ait aussi fait un bisou sur la joue la petite fille s'endormit immédiatement… Quatre la regarda un instant puis sentit le regard de son petit ami sur lui… Il porta donc son regard dans celui du grand brun.

-Tu ne me dis pas aussi bonne nuit ? Demande Trowa avec un petit sourire.

-Si, mais j'attendais qu'elle s'endorme… Dit Quatre en souriant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mettent au-dessus de la petite fille, n'ayant pas le choix et s'embrasse. Quatre rompt le baiser pour reprendre de l'air. Les deux hommes se sourirent puis se recouchent. Quatre éteint la lumière et s'endort…

Trowa reste réveillé encore un peu, sa tête sur l'une de ses mains et regardant son ange blond dormir, ainsi que sa petite fille… Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit quelques minutes après l'avoir posée…

Le lendemain c'est Quatre qui se réveilla en premier, un rayon de soleil caressant sa peau blanche… Il vit sa petite fille bouger et sut qu'elle se réveillait… Il regarda que Trowa dorme toujours puis reporta son regard sur celui de la petite.

-Bonjour papou ! Dit en chuchotant Lylia.

-Bonjour ma puce ! Dit Quatre aussi doucement que Lylia. Tu as bien dormie ?

-Voui ! Dit la petite en se mettant assise dans le lit.

-Fait doucement ! Ne réveil pas papa ! Dit quatre en souriant à la petite.

-D'accord papou ! Dit Lylia en parlant tout doucement.

-Tu veux sortir du lit ? Demanda Quatre.

Lylia fit oui de la tête. Quatre s'assit à son tour et prit Lylia dans ses bras et la fit sortir du lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui enfile sa robe de chambre… Il regarde qu'ils n'aient pas réveillé Trowa en se levant et apparemment ce dernier dort toujours…

-Tu sors tout doucement de la chambre pour ne pas réveillé papa… Et ensuite tu va voir ta nourrice et ensuite elle s'occupera de toi, d'accord ma chérie ? Demande Quatre toujours aussi doucement.

-Oui papou ! Dit Lylia sur le même ton que son père.

Quatre regarda sa fille sortir de la chambre en faisant le plus doucement qu'elle pouvait… Il sourit puis une fois qu'elle fut sortit, il se recoucha mais cette fois-ci, tout près de son homme qui dormait toujours… Il sourit et se rendormit après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Quand a Lylia, elle était tout de suite partie voir sa nourrice qui était encore dans sa chambre comme lui avait dit Quatre. Elle y entra après avoir frappé et en la voyant arrivée, la jeune femme sourit à la petite fille.

-Bonjour Lylia ! Dit la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Laura ! Dit la petite fille avec le sourire.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien et d'être heureuse…

-Viiiiiii ! Papou a dit à papa qu'il l'aimait et maintenant on va vivre tous les 5 ensembles !

-Et bien je suis contente que tu sois heureuse Lylia ! On va chercher ton petit frère qui doit être réveillé ?

-Oui Laura, allons-y !

La jeune femme prit la main de la petite fille et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du petit frère de Lylia… Ils y entrèrent et virent ce dernier réveiller et gazouillant dans son lit… Lylia courut le regarder.

-Bonjour petit frère !

-Aheu Aheu ! Dit le petit garçon en tendant les bras vers sa grande sœur.

La nourrice des enfants de Quatre arriva près du berceau du petit garçon et sourit à ce dernier… Le petit lui rendit son sourire en portant ses mains vers la nourrice… Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras…

-Allez Lylia on va aller manger un peu…

Lylia fit un grand oui de la tête et suivit sa nourrice qui tenait Eryn dans ses bras… Ils arrivèrent aux escaliers et les descendirent doucement. Arrivé en bas, Lylia entendit la voix de duo provenant du haut…

-Attend Laura ! C'est tonton Duo ! Dit Lylia en arrêtant sa nourrice.

-Lylia vous savez bien que monsieur votre père…

-Papou ne dira rien ! Papa est bien au courrant alors tonton Duo aussi !

Duo arriva en haut des escaliers suivit d'Heero. En voyant Lylia Duo descendit rapidement les escaliers et salua la petite en la prenant dans ses bras. La nourrice était restée, gardant Eryn contre elle…

-C'est le fils de Quatre ? Demande Duo à Laura.

-Oui, c'est bien monsieur Eryn, monsieur Duo…

-Quatre a un fils ! Dit Heero étonné.

-Oui, un petit garçon de quelques mois et se nommant Eryn ! Dit Duo en souriant à Heero. Je vais m'occuper de Lylia et son petit frère !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! J'ai envie de profiter des enfants de mon meilleur ami ! Dit Duo en prenant Eryn contre lui.

Duo qui tenait Eryn dans ses bras alla dans le salon suivit d'Heero qui avait prit Lylia… Ils y arrivèrent, aperçurent que la table était mise et ensuite virent Sally et la petite Raya. Duo s'étonna de pas voir le chinois dans la pièce… Il l'oublia vite en entendant la petite Raya lui parler…

-Dit tonton Duo c'est quoi ce que tu as dans les bras ? Demande Raya.

-Déjà raya c'est pas une chose ! Dit Duo en se baissant à la hauteur de la petite fille. C'est un bébé !

-Oh et il est à qui ?

-A ton oncle Quatre ! Dit Sally en regardant le petit.

-Y s'appelle comment ? Demande Raya à Duo.

-Ce petit bonhomme s'appelle Eryn ! Dit Duo en souriant.

-Bon, si on passait à table ! Dit Sally avec un sourire.

-Viiiiii ! Dirent les deux petites filles en cœur.

Sally installa les deux filles à la table puis servit du chocolat chaud dans le bol des deux enfants. Elle leur donna un petit pain à chacune et s'installa au côté de sa fille. Duo lui, s'installa au côté de Lylia, tenant toujours Eryn dans ses bras.

Heero s'installa au côté de Duo. Il servit du café à son petit ami, Sally ainsi que lui. Une fois fait, il se prend un pain au chocolat et le mange, regardant Duo et le fils de Quatre. Il vit une servante entrez et donné un biberon à Duo.

-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle ! Dit Duo en lui souriant.

-De rien monsieur Maxwell ! Dit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

Duo donna le biberon à Eryn, ne faisant plus attention à la jeune servante… Il sentit un regard sur lui et releva la tête… Il aperçut Heero le regarder avec tendresse. Il lui sourit et fut très content qu'Heero lui réponde par un autre sourire.

-Tu sais que tu serais un bon père Duo ! Dit Heero en souriant.

-Merci ! Dit Duo en rougissant et souriant à Heero.

-Mais de rien tenshi ! Dit Heero en souriant toujours.

Heero se rapprocha un peu plus de Duo et regarda lui aussi le fils de Quatre boire son biberon en entier. Une fois ce dernier liquider, Heero le posa sur la table pendant que Duo faisait faire le rot au petit…

**Fin du chapitre 17 !**

Voilààààààààààààààààààààà l'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Duo : t'en as mis du temps pour le pondre celui-là !

Euh Duo… Chui pas une poule… Je ne ponds pas…

Duo : Ah bon ! Je croyais…

Quatre : Ne la fâche pas si tu ne veux pas casser avec Heero…

Ouais, Quatre a raison… Je pourrais être méchante est tout faire casser avec Heero… Et mettre Heero avec… Hum pas Réléna… pas Catherine, hum… tiens pourquoi pas avec Florinoir ?

Duo : Gloups… c'est bon, j'me tais…

Bien…

Enfin, bref, une tite rewiew svp ?


End file.
